Barriers
by JustLetTheWordsFlow
Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…Derek/OMC
1. Chapter 1 Starting To Crack

Starting To Crack

Reviews extremely welcome as I already have some additional chapters done but need reassurance that my work is not a piece of crap first! Seriously though hope you all like it…

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: None so far but will be in later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

As the tears streamed down my face, I wrestled enough control to silence the scream, that was pouring from my mouth. I relaxed the death grip I had on the sheets that were clutched to my chest whilst pushing more oxygen down into my lungs and along with it the emotional pain my nightmare had caused. "Seventeen and still having nightmares…" I muttered to myself. Sighing at the final crack in my wall my dreams had caused I threw back my covers. With no time to sift through the fragments of the nights cruel images I could only vaguely recall, my feet firmly planted themselves on the floor and began to drag me to the bathroom to get ready for the last day of packing.

-_A few hours later _-

Finally my belongings were stored away into boxes and I was done watching yet another rom-com. Once again I was ever grateful for inheriting the powers of witchcraft from my beloved mother and absent scum bag father. If there was anything I was grateful to my father for, it was the significant power boost I received from having magic in my blood on both sides of my family. Hearing the door click I turned around to the warm embrace of my Mum returning home with a freshly made bag of muffins from the local bakery - which is the only part of this dismal little town I will miss.

"Ah muffins again? I take it being on the other side of town didn't stop you sensing another gift from my malevolent dreams?" I asked partly out of amusement but mostly guilt at my Mum's need to magically keep tabs on me whenever I slept. A mischievous smile was the only response my mother gave me as she turned to the boxes with an incantation springing to her lips causing the boxes to vanish from sight, only to reappear neatly in the car.

"Well I guess it's time we leave then!", Mum exclaimed with the usual buzz she had when her latest plan was nearing completion - in this case moving to a place where we had lived previously and I hadn't been plagued with nightmares that resulted in my powers almost shaking my room to pieces. It was strange though, I knew Beacon Hills had been a place that had made me happy, I found myself unable to put my finger on the reason why, which naturally, my eccentric mother explained meant there was too many reasons to name. Of course I thought whilst barely suppressing rolling my eyes at the idea. Gazing around the now empty shell of my former home one last time I walked out to the car with a comforting arm around my shoulders.

- _One ridiculously long car journey later _-

"Well my dear boy here we are! Our new home…well its our old home and the exact same house so its more of back again but you get the idea", she was actually chuckling at her own joke which I didn't really find funny but I smiled anyway for her benefit which she returned with the warmth I'd failed to muster. I found myself wondering exactly how we had afforded to have bought a new house whilst keeping the one we owned in Beacon Hills on a nurse's salary. Come to think of it we had only sold the house we had just vacated simply because, we never expected to return. Well just because I grew up around magic didn't make it any less mysterious and I was starting to suspect that my Mum's belief that magic was an extension of us also included it being an extension of our bank accounts. Weird I just complained about never being short on cash. Stepping out of the car I looked at the house I had left only a year ago, right before the nightmares started….hmm so maybe there was a link? Like supernatural home-sickness? Filing away my latest conspiracy for analysis later on I half smiled at my Mum and began to help move all our belongings into 'home sweet home' by _hand. _Apparently just because we could make someone forget they'd seen inanimate objects soar unaided through the air, didn't mean we were allowed to - especially as we lived next to the Chief of Police.

- _The next morning _-

So it seemed the move had managed to end my night time trauma almost completely - aside for the niggling feeling in the back of my head that there was something desperately important to me, drifting just beneath the surface of my conscious mind. Cautiously I inspected my room and upon finding no magical damage I concluded operation relocation a definite success. As for why it was a success…well I'm a witch so who am I to questions things that I cant explain.

I had now lived here for just over 10 hours and already the house seemed lived in. Curtains were a true gift for being able to keep the inside of the house hidden whilst we unpacked everything into its proper place - _without_ leaving the sofa. If I didn't regularly keep up with my running, there is no doubt in my mind that my fitness would suffer greatly due to my reluctance to not use my powers. Red lights sliced through my thoughts as my bedside clock alerted me to it now being _6:00am_ - time for my run. Quickly pulling on a pair of sweats, running shoes and a light jacket I quietly left the house so as not to wake my Mum. My breath hung in the air in the morning chill that was always present this time in early spring. Once I got into my run the cold wouldn't bother me as much, but of course that didn't stop a shiver running down my spine. Less than 10 steps down the road and I'd nearly slipped onto my backside twice. Twice. Mother nature just _loved_ me.

I opted for a jog through the woods that bordered my house where I remembered a familiar path that led me deeper and deeper into its depths. Running always cleared my head, which meant that I began to question how I knew a route through the woods when I could not bring a single reason to mind as to why I had so many memories of being there before. Looking to my right I froze in my tracks.

Staring back at me were the red eyes of what was unmistakeably a very large and hostile werewolf. _Seriously_ it just really wasn't my day. For some reason I had a huge repertoire of knowledge about werewolves which was why a wave of adrenaline began coursing through me as I recognised the hostile werewolf I had encountered - was an alpha.

A feral snarl curled through its fangs whilst its muscles coiled to spring at me. Alpha or not I was not some helpless human. Barely airborne the alpha was smacked back down by the wall of energy I had conjured. Reacting on instinct my lips began to form a powerful spell that summoned a tremendous wind as electricity began to crackle overhead. A lightning bolt hit the werewolf in its side - knocking it back enough to narrowly save my throat from being torn out as a result of its second viper-quick lunge.

Startled by my obvious supernatural defence the intelligent human side caused the alpha to flee. Just great, first day and already I had pissed off a powerful alpha who would almost definitely want revenge, no doubt best served in the form of my body - _mutilated_. Sensing another presence nearby I turned around just as an angry voice roared "What the hell are you doing on my property?" As I turned to face the brooding man I felt the emptiness inside me vanish as it was replaced with my heart suddenly rejoicing both physically and emotionally. Surprise was the dominant feature on the man's face as his eyes rested upon my own and I whispered one word. Unbeknownst to me a crack had appeared in the barrier in my mind, which let but a single word escape from the vault my love had been sealed in. A word that I didn't understand how I knew and yet still knew with absolute certainty to be this stranger's name. "Derek….".


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

First Day

Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The first kiss will be in the next chapter!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: None so far but will be in later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

As I finished saying Derek's name I felt a crippling pain course through my body, bringing me to my knees in the squelching mud. Derek appeared horror-struck as he quickly moved to my side and securely wrapped his arms around me, causing another crack to appear in the barrier. I barely registered his loving touch as it brought with it a new wave of pain that had tears flowing freely down my face. My thoughts were almost completely obscured by the pain, but I had enough to recognise that his presence was causing further agony. Instinct took over, specifically the fight or flight response. In my current state the only solution was flight. Lashing out with magic; Derek was sent crashing into a nearby tree as I stumbled into a standing position and began to run from the source of my pain.

Unable to end the storm spell I used against the alpha, it grew using my pain as fuel. For once I was incapable of controlling my own powers with pain blocking out all thought. Lightning danced in the air, as an unnaturally powerful wind howled: attempting to stop Derek's pursuit of me. With every step closer to me he gained, no matter his intentions, the pain savaged me and in turn my storm attempted to savage him. Reaching the main road half running, half being blasted by the wind; I veered straight for my house.

"Alex wait!" I heard Derek bellow from the edge of the woods over the screeching wind. Turning to look at him, I couldn't help but raise my arms and scream "Stay away from me!" Unfortunately for Derek the moment I raised my arms, lightning struck a nearby tree that was then launched into him by the savage gale.

Suddenly the air changed as my Mum began chanting to ease my pain, causing my vision to fade as I slipped into a sleep. Twisting during my fall, my eyes caught a flicker of movement in the room of my very surprised neighbour, Stiles Stilinski. _Oh shit._

- _Later that evening -_

I awoke bathed in sweat on the downstairs couch. Memories had started to trickle out of the barrier. Derek Hale. My heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of his name. What the hell was going on?

Holding back tears I managed to call out, "Mum?".

"Oh baby you're awake! Don't worry Derek is fine he is just concerned about you."

Okay now I was really confused. "Why would I be worried about a guy I just met?" A look that translated directly into 'crap I shouldn't have said that' flitted across her face. "Mum what is going on?" Being kept in the dark was not something I appreciated.

"It's hard to explain without bringing back the pain. I'm not sure, but I think if you remember by your heart it will get around the barrier. As far as I can tell the only way to do that is by feeling. I managed to cast a spell that should use your emotions to trigger memories without bringing about the pain. But well, it will only work if Derek is the trigger. If myself or anyone else tells you before you are ready then the curse on you will activate and tear your mind apart." Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears of sadness, as she sat there holding me whilst her words washed over me. Someone had locked my memories away. Important memories that had something to do with Derek Hale and me. But some memories were too powerful to be kept locked away and would thrash around in the strongest of prisons. No matter how air tight the cage a witch would always remember eventually - even the weakest would remember some even if it was only in their dreams. That was when it suddenly clicked. "This is why we moved back here isn't it? So that I could remember whatever the hell it is that has me bawling my eyes out in my sleep!" Mum simply nodded as her tears overflowed and she held me even tighter - her quiet sobs soon followed.

Eventually after our roles reversal, where I was able to comfort Mum enough to stop her crying, I looked at her now swollen red eyes. Red eyes. "Oh crap Mum I completely forgot! Before I ran into Derek I was attacked by an alpha werewolf! Can you believe there's werewolves here? Oh and I think Derek might…not definitely but there is a chance he might have seen me cast quite a few spells…" Ugh why did my heart swell with happiness every time I said his name?

"An alpha werewolf? That must have been some quick spell work on your part to still be sporting all your limbs." Typical Mum looking at it from the 'number of limbs still attached' point of view. "Don't worry hun Derek still has his memories so he already knows we're witches." She smiled as if I'm supposed to be reassured that this man already knows one of my most guarded secrets and I've only just learnt his last name! Or is it re-learned?

"You say that like its supposed to make me feel better" I exclaimed with a frown.

"Trust me he is not a threat to us. Now off to bed you've got to start at school tomorrow. No arguments, good night son, love you." With a quick kiss to my forehead she vanished from the room in a faint flash of lavender light. Following example I zapped myself into my room and promptly landed in the middle of my king size bed. Exhaustion took over before I could so much as blink and I drifted off into my first night of sleep in my new, well old home. Unwillingly on my part, my dreams revolved around the mystery that was Derek Hale. Stupid heart.

-_- Early the next morning -_

_I was back in the woods again, with Derek's arms around me, only this time there was no pain. Looking up, Derek's face was inches from mine. As our eyes locked we both began to lean in until - _BLEEP! BLEEP! Abruptly waking up I silenced my alarm with the tiniest of mental effort. Like I said if I can, then I almost certainly will use my powers for anything and everything. Realising that I was ridiculously hard (even for a morning) caused my thoughts to flicker back to my dream and wonder about my feelings towards Derek.

After going through the usual chore that is getting ready for school and spending far too long looking for a pen before I remembered I could just conjure one, I was walking out my front door. Mum was now working the early shifts as a nurse at the hospital which meant that she had been gone before I was up. So I understand she couldn't have warned me in person, however a note would have been appreciated. Maybe I'm just grumpy because its morning, but I would have like to have known she had arranged with Derek for him to drive me to and from school to help with my memory. Feeling wrapped in cotton wool only irked me enough to make the front door slam itself behind me. Needless to say looking out at my drive and seeing a black Camaro with Derek leaning against it in tight black jeans and a black leather jacket, was not what I expected.

"Urm…..hi?" Well at least I managed to say something all he did was smile and gesture for me to get in the car. Not that his smile didn't make my breath hitch and my heart nearly launch itself out of my chest of course, because well - it did.

Feeling the engine purr to life I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet and get it over with I blurted out "Sorry I almost killed you by launching a tree at you last night…." Peaking up to gauge his reaction I finally got a response out him as he chuckled "Don't worry about it, I heal fast."

"You heal fast…? Those winds last night should have sent you hurtling backwards, but you managed to keep up with me….you're a werewolf!" All the pieces had suddenly fit together and now it made perfect sense.

"That is so typical of you, it doesn't make a difference to you and yet you still won't be satisfied until you know what kind of supernatural someone is." I couldn't help but smiling with him at his comment. He really did seem to get me and I could feel our chemistry throughout the rest of the car journey as we talked with familiar ease. Once or twice Derek might have slipped up by revealing how well he knew me. Honestly though, all I noticed was my increasing affection for the man.

"Well here we are, Beacon Hills high school!" A small sigh escaped my smiling lips as I realised that Derek was right and our car journey was over. Stepping out of the car I thanked him before he drove away with a simple nod of his head in acknowledgement. My mood became noticeably lower whilst walking the familiar path towards the main office. Mrs. Jones sat behind her desk looking no different than she had when I was a student here a little over 2 years ago.

"Welcome back home my dear, now I'm very busy so here is your timetable which you should have no difficulty using. Have a good day, ba-bye!" Could she have cut that any shorter? I know my way around the school not to mention grown up with almost every student, but still I felt a little irritated at how brash she was with her so called 'welcome'.

In no time at all, I'd had the expected reactions from my peers all realising I was back in town. Several curious side-glances and dodged conversations later I was at my new locker. Unloading all my books I wouldn't need till after first break I glanced at my timetable. Feeling my stomach drop, I begrudgingly dragged my feet towards the Chemistry labs. After a quick introduction to the class (who all knew who I was anyway), I was sat next to Stiles, my next door-neighbour. "Hey Stiles, long time no see." Smiling lightly at the end expecting an instant onslaught of questions from my ADHD riddled friend.

" Hi Alex, I heard you were back in town but I thought you'd still be unpacking what with only arriving last night an' all. So I saw you got a lift here with Derek Hale, didn't realise you two knew each other?" Yeah same old Stiles one sentence and a million things to say. Wait a second what about Derek? I didn't miss how the last part was more question than statement.

"Yeah I ran into him yesterday in the woods and got talking. Turns out my Mum knows him so he offered to give me a lift to school for my first day. How do you know him?" Well that was kind of true.

"Ah right cool, I umm don't know him really just through what I hear, you know?" I didn't need my powers to know that I wasn't the only one not being entirely truthful in this conversation. "So that was one weird storm last night right? You weren't in the woods at the time were you?" Stiles words brought back an image I'd seen just before blacking out after my 'storm episode'. During my fall I'd twisted and seen Stiles watching through the window. Now that wouldn't be a problem if I'd been carried into my house - except that I was too heavy for my Mum to carry. I highly doubted she would have risked letting Derek carry me in case he triggered more pain, which left one solution. She would have magicked me inside. "Stiles what did -" Before I could finish Mr. Harris started to shout at me, stating that he didn't care if I was new he would still give me detention for talking over him. He hadn't even been talking. I knew for a fact he had been texting on his phone which was still in his hand. Apparently though I wasn't supposed to point that out. After a very angry Mr. Harris was done shouting his head off at me, I kept my head down for the rest of the lesson whilst Stiles rocked with silent laughter at my side. Eventually the bell rang and I left the room after being told to be back there for the last bell to serve my detention. I really hated chemistry.

By lunch time I had fallen back into the rhythm of going to school here and had avoided any other altercations. Aside from detention, my day was going well I had revived my friendship with my old group who I was sat with at lunch. Apparently Stiles and Scott were now a part of this group as well which I didn't mind at all as Stiles had always been a good friend. He still seemed infatuated with Lydia though. Lydia had been probably my best friend before I moved, so I was more than aware that though she appeared the typically shallow, popular, girl - she was in fact not. This mean that she did not appreciate Stiles continued ogling. Jackson was still the same arrogant ass he had always been so the friendship was strained there. Danny seemed to still be the all-round nice guy of the group I remembered, the looks he kept giving me though made me sense some awkward conversations on the horizon. He is great and all but there's just not that spark I have with Derek. Ah so not going there…oh and here's Allison. She was in my English class where we'd struck up a friendship almost instantaneously. Lunch passed in a blur as did my last class aside for the text I received partway through from Derek. How exactly did he get my number again? Well apparently he was picking me up from school. Even when I replied saying I had detention I gained a quick reply of _It's fine, I'll be waiting outside. _

Mr. Harris made me write _I will show my teacher the respect he deserves. _I couldn't help but think that I already had. An hour later, I was free to go and found a black Camaro waiting for me. Derek stood leaning against the hood, arms folded against his well muscled chest. Okay stopping my thoughts right there. "Hi there Der-" I was cut off as he pulled me into a tight hug, pressing our bodies close together. My arms had wrapped around him without the thought even crossing my mind. Too soon Derek released me with the ghost of an apology on his lips as he realised he had acted on feelings I was still unable to remember. Mustering up as much _serious face_ as I could to stop the coming apology seemed to work as a gentle "Hello" came from those full lips. Smiling lightly, we climbed into the car and began the drive back to my house.

Another journey spent filled with effortless talking and I was soon waving goodbye to Derek from my front porch. Just before we'd pulled onto my road I'd managed to convince Derek that if he insisted on driving me around, then the least I could do was provide him with breakfast tomorrow morning. Hmm did having breakfast together constitute a date? Did I want to date him? More and more of my feelings were starting to come back to me. Whilst I was still lacking in the memories for the reasons I could feel in my gut - and rapid heart beat - that I really was starting to like him. Happiness filled me as I magicked myself upstairs and onto my bed as the thoughts of my first day washed over me. If all this could happen in my first day then I could not wait for breakfast. Breakfast with _Derek Hale_…


	3. Chapter 3 House Guest

House Guest

Sorry for the delay with updates, my life has just been so packed with anything and everything in the last month but I am writing again now! Reviews really appreciated…hint. Enjoy!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: None so far but will be in later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

Instantly alert I leapt from bed and ran straight to my window, despite it being only being 4am. Barely light out, my vision was severely limited from this view point. Into the woods I go then. Magicking myself a few feet into the woods, I reached out with magic to search for the area for the presence that had woken me. There was definitely something - I could sleep through a hurricane. Whilst my five human sense never woke me, my supernatural sixth sense never failed to. Someone had recently been here. Less than half a second before I'd woken up they'd fled and not by walking either. Whoever it was had to be a witch. Magic almost always leaves traces but I could find none - this person knew exactly who I was and more worryingly, seemed to be a couple of steps ahead of me.

A life force suddenly flickered onto my radar causing me to spin round ready to unleash a bolt of energy on an unsuspecting - Derek.

Sighing quietly to myself, I relaxed the energy bolt I was holding. Derek just stood there with an eyebrow raised at me questioningly in his usual black leather jacket. Feeling a chill, awareness dawned on as I realised that in my haste to find the mysterious entity, I had come into the woods wearing only the shorts I had slept in. Blushing profoundly I began walking back to my house motioning for an amused looking Derek to follow.

Darting quickly across the road as a precaution from any onlookers. Hell if I know why people would be up at this time but I've seen stranger things. Becoming increasingly self-conscious as I heard Derek close the front door behind him, I began to cast quite possibly the best spell ever discovered. Thanks to the spell I was now perfectly clean, smelled fantastic and was fully dressed in dark jeans and a light gray t-shirt. Watching Derek hang up his jacket to reveal that - we matched. Well I'd say his jeans were a lot more figure hugging than mine but who could blame them?

"Soooo how come you just happened to be in the woods when I was?" I couldn't help but blush again as my words came out with a different meaning than I had meant. Not that I wasn't suspicious of course, but I didn't mean to make it sound like he was stalking me. "I was tracking the alpha in hopes of finally finishing _it _off, when I caught the sent of another wolf heading in the opposite direction. Specifically in the direction of your house. The alpha meanwhile was also _running _in the opposite direction when it occurred to me that he was leading me away from you. Naturally I ran here as fast as I could where I found you." Ohdamn this guy was seriously protective of me and I could barely remember him? My guilt increased as he asked why I was in the woods at this time and half naked. I noticed how his eyes shined when he said _half naked._ Sexual tension much?

"Well I sort of sensed someone watching the house, which woke me up hence the whole half naked in the woods part." Did I really just wink when I said that? Seems my hormones remembered just as much as my heart. Crap I was staring... "But whoever it was had to be a witch. They had shadowed themselves from me so that I could only just detect their presence but not even a flicker of who they were. Did you get their scent?" Horror washed over Derek's face as he recalled only smelling one scent outside besides my own. Whoever was out there was a werewolf.

"He bit a _witch_." Derek's eyes were unfocused as he let out his sudden revelation.

"…so there's a what? Werewolf-witch hybrid out there?" He nodded. Crap. Derek had filled me in on the whole crazy alpha situation on the ride home yesterday, so I was aware of the repercussions this addition to the alpha's pack meant. As strong as Derek is, his chances of taking out a lone alpha on his own weren't good. But with a witch in his pack? Not only did Derek not have the slightest chance on his own anymore - he was also an easy target to kill. "Well then you are staying here until we resolve the situation. There are so many protection wards on this house that it would take an entire coven of witches to even begin to scratch the surface. Not to mention my Mum will be ecstatic to have you here. Of course she is pretty much thrilled about anything and everything just lately." I'd quickly fallen into a ramble trying to reassure Derek he was safe here that I missed him moving in front of me and taking my hand in both of his. Locking eyes he whispered his gratitude and stepped back, dropping his hold on my hands when he saw my confusion show. Upon my brain deciphering his thanks as also being an agreement to be my house guest I found myself smiling manically as I walked to the kitchen. Life-threatening situation or not my worries were filed away so that I could enjoy my morning with Derek.

"Well then Mr. Hale I do believe I promised you breakfast." His smile was breath taking as he watched me gather everything necessary for a fry up. "Would you rather I cooked you breakfast myself and possibly poison you or make a completely magical meal? Pun totally intended."

Derek chuckled to himself, wow it made him look even more handsome. "I'll go for the edible option that way we can talk while it cooks." Hmm smart. I wasn't joking when I said it would probably poison him, even with werewolf healing my cooking could kill.

Concentrating briefly on the task at hand, sausages appeared under the grill as the pan filled itself with bacon and eggs. Glasses flew down from the cupboard and filling with orange juice without ever having to get the jug from the fridge. I love magic. Feeling Derek's eyes on me I turned to see him sat with ease on one of the chairs next to the island in the centre of the kitchen. Sunlight began to stream through the kitchen blinds as the smell of bacon began to verge on drool worthy. With the smallest of gestures bread jumped into the toaster. "Now that's breakfast sorted I've got a couple of suggestions for this situation." Derek merely sipped his drink which I took as a queue for me to continue. "I figure that a witch joining with the alpha that is trying to kill you is far too coincidental taking into account my memory loss, specifically that so far its only memories of you. As far as I can tell it's all connected to you." Derek's face fell as I saw that my statement could be interpreted as blaming him entirely. He looked so heartbroken. I was hurting him so much and there was nothing I could do. This guy quite clearly felt very strongly for me - and all I could do was inflict more pain on him. As my guilt peaked, my vision went black. I collapsed onto the floor.

Images swirled through my mind., voices, places, Derek. Derek laughing, growling, holding me, telling me he loved me. Sitting on a picnic blanket on the top of hill lying across his chest. Going to the movies with Derek spilling his popcorn halfway through the film. Standing on the porch kissing Derek goodbye. More and more memories flooded past my eyes until they abruptly ended.

Regaining consciousness yet again wrapped in Derek's arms, I realised I could remember how Derek felt about me. There was even a small part of me that remembered how I cared about him - but that memory was months behind the others. Great so now I know the guy loves me but for the life of me I cant remember more than starting to feel something more for him. "Are you okay?" His voice was caked in layer upon layer of concern - love. "I'm so s-sorry Derek." Hot tears ran freely down my face as I was hugged even tighter to his chest, so much so that I was now on his lap. "Shush I don't blame you. Did you remember something?" A fresh wave of guilt rocked over me as I nodded with my face hidden in his chest. "I remember you telling me you l-loved me but I don't r-remember how I f-felt about you. I'm s-sorry." Renewed sobs had caused me to stutter out my crime. Derek pulled my face back and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. His light green eyes pierced my own filled with nothing but affection. "You're remembering me already Alex, it's only been a day. At least you didn't try to kill me with another tree today." I managed to smile weakly at his feeble joke. Okay time to pull myself together its not fair on Derek. Standing up with Derek still at my side, unfortunately his arms no longer around me, I noticed the distinct smell of the food burning. Guess I was out for longer than I thought.

One small fire later and I had salvaged enough food to give Derek the breakfast I'd promised without giving him food poisoning. Spells are very specific - you don't tell them to stop and nine times out of ten, they won't. Several crunches came from Derek's mouth as he chewed the charcoal coloured sausages. He didn't complain once though. Instead of risk burning down the house, I'd opted for a bowl of cereal. Soon enough it was time to leave for school and Derek valiantly offered to drive me in return for letting me stay, as well as promising to pick me up. He also said to text him _when_ I got detention again. That earned him an entire car journey filled with banter, ending in him owing me a lifetime of servitude if I got through the day without 'earning' detention. Of course if I failed I had to polish and wax his car three times a week for a month - by hand.

_- A few hours later -_

_You know the bet was a joke right? _

_You wish. I'll pick up some polish before I come get you from detention. _

Damn I was hoping he'd let me off with it but his text said otherwise. Apparently telling Mr. Harris that I had my eyes closed because his voice was irritating me was not the answer he was looking for. Had he never heard of not asking a question unless he was prepared to not like the answer? Normally though I was a good student. In fact I still was in all my other lessons, but something in me just loathed my chemistry teacher. Stiles on the other hand proclaimed that he had never enjoyed chemistry so much until I moved back. I got the feeling it was because Mr. Harris now hated me even more than he hated Stiles.

It was lunch now and I still hadn't managed to talk to Stiles about what he might have seen when I had my storm _incident. _Derek had said that Stiles was in on the werewolf secret - due to Scott being an idiot. He also assured me that he had made Stiles more than aware of his willingness to kill him if it ever became necessary. Lovely… However, that didn't mean I was comfortable sharing my secret with Stiles who would surely tell Scott. Damn what had Allison just said? She was staring now. Think of something to say, anything! "Sorry Allison I was just thinking about Stiles." Her eyes widened in surprise causing me to reflect on what I just said. "Not like that! I mean he is a nice guy and all but I've known him forever, that's just weird and yeah I'm just going to shut up now." If I could get paid for digging myself a hole I would be the richest man on the planet by now. "Oh okay that was…interesting? So I take it you are into guys then…?" She sure got straight to the point, which was probably why I already felt we were good friends. Ooh yeah her question…"Yeah I kind of assumed you knew? I mean Lydia knows and its not like I told her to keep it a secret so I assumed the world knew. Wait that came out wrong. Ugh yes I'm gay and feel like an ass for suggesting Lydia can't keep a secret." Well I told her and if almost crying with laughter was a good sign then I guess it went well. English went smoothly after Allison swore she was fine with it before the light went off in her head that she now had a gay best friend. I seriously don't get what it is with girls and the whole 'gbf' thing but doesn't mean I don't enjoy the honour of it.

Yet another detention later and I found Derek waiting for me once again by his Camaro. Until that moment I had never seen someone look so unbelievably smug before as he motioned to the back seat where I could see freshly bought wax and polish. He seriously was going to hold me to that? I guess I could always just cheat when he wasn't looking. It seemed we were now at the hugging stage of our relationship. Derek had refused to let me get into the car until I let him wrap his arms around me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it profoundly but where was the fun in letting him know that? His intoxicating scent was starting to get less noticeable to me, as it gradually became permanently on me. Once again though, I wasn't complaining.

Mum was in the basement, which we used as our 'magic room', when we arrived home. I mean my house…right? Hmm well at the moment I suppose it's Derek's home too seeing as his own was nothing but a burnt out shell. Shouting a greeting down to Mum I made my way into dining room where I started on my homework. I felt rather than heard Derek enter the room and sit opposite me, watching intently. "I'm thinking you can start on my car later." Looking up at the wicked grin on his face I raised my eyebrows at him causing my eraser to pelt him in the side of the head. Next thing I knew I was running from the room, giggling like an eight year old with Derek in hot pursuit. Taking the stairs two at a time I launched myself into my room, turning around just in time for Derek to tackle me onto my bed.

Our faces were inches apart and it was only his arms placed either side of my face that were stopping his body from being pressed against my own. Breathing heavily, we locked eyes as he started to pull away - instinct took over. I moved my hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. The moment our lips connected my pulse sky rocketed as we began to move perfectly with each other. Sparks literally flew through the air as Derek bit down on my bottom lip sending a surge of energy into my very core. His lips were so soft, so gentle and the way his stubble brushed against my own smooth cheeks I felt us begin to merge into one being. We were now so entangled in one another it was near impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Pulling away as my survival instincts realised that whilst I wanted Derek more than oxygen, my body needed air the most at this moment. Regret flashed across Derek's face thinking that he had pressured me in some way. An apology already on his lips I panicked and cut him off with another kiss to those beautiful lips. He smiled once I was done _reassuring_ him that I was acting of my own accord and then kissed me with renewed passion.

Though it seemed like only seconds had passed I knew it had been hours as I climbed down the stairs hand in hand with Derek. Mum sat on the couch reading a medical book from work with an exceptionally pleased look on her face. "Tea is in the oven keeping warm. I didn't want to interrupt you two." She beamed up at us as she finished talking, she was ridiculously easy to live with. Still holding Derek's hand we made our way into the kitchen where we found a rather large home-made pie. "So Derek, do I still have to wax your car?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek, content to just be with me.

Quite possibly the best evening I had ever had passed in a blaze of happiness. Derek pretended to suggest he would take the spare room which earned a snort of laughter from me as I forced him into my room. Once I'd got myself over staring at Derek's body clad only in black boxers, he climbed into bed next to me where I promptly fell asleep wrapped in his arms and utterly content with the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Hollywood Magic

Hollywood Magic

Wasn't sure if I liked this chapter, but hopefully you all will…

Review and share your opinion please!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: Up to and including Magic Bullet

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

Sometimes it really did amaze me how vivid my dreams are. Even now, I was convinced I could feel Derek's arms around my waist, pressing me against his chest. Heck - I swear I could smell him. Then I heard him whisper good morning and felt his breath ruffle my hair. Titling my head up as I opened my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised to receive a kiss to my forehead. If this is a dream, then I don't know what reality is anymore. Swinging my leg over Derek I was soon straddling his waist, whilst leaning in to give him a good morning kiss of my own making. Of course I hadn't taken into account the way Derek moved his hands along the backs off my thighs. Biting down on his lower lip with more force than was necessary caused a small growl to escape my lover.

Claws were now digging into my legs. Not painful, but not exactly what I was going for either. Breaking the kiss, I met a pair of ice blue eyes freezing me in my place. He had shifted. That was when I remembered that when we were together before, I had always kept the change at bay using magic. After a lot of effort I'd convinced Derek that he wasn't a threat to me - which was why I'd never told him the real reason he no longer shifted before when things got heated. Well that explains why he didn't think to warn me - he didn't think he had to.

Kissing him again and a flicker of magic later I was pulling away from a very human looking Derek. "I'm going for a shower Mr. Hale, care to join me?" Faster than I could blink, his confused expression changed to one filled with excitement as I dragged him into the shower.

I may have my memories of him back, but damn seeing him naked under a torrent of water was appealing - even if it wasn't for the first time. Derek held my wrists above my head as he trailed kisses down my neck. My back pressed against the cold tiles causing me to instinctively arc forward further moulding myself against Derek. His teeth grazed the lower part of my neck as he started to mark me. He was marking me. Well two can play at that game. Derek gasped in surprise at my own attempt at marking so I whispered into his ear "Back together again then."

Lips smiling against my ear he replied "I wouldn't have it any other way.."

My entire body froze as I sensed the presence watching the house again. Derek stepped back to look at me with concern etched on his face. "What's wrong?"

"The witch is back. We'll finish this later." Quickly cycling through a range of spells we were mostly dry, I had to rush the spell a little, and dressed. I may have made Derek's jeans slightly tighter to emphasise his ass more - I blame the interruption stopping me from lowering my hormone levels. Appearing along side Derek in the woods I felt his mood change as his nostrils flared. Reaching out I became aware of the alpha's energy nearby - along with the witch's.

Red eyes loomed out of the bushes before us, soon followed by a snarling alpha. I spun around to face where the witch had appeared, also shifted, and launching a fireball at Derek's exposed back. Outrage coursed through me, pulsing out in energy that bubbled around the fire and redirected it back at the mysterious figure. Luckily for him, he had moved fast enough to avoid the blast - which had blown a small crater into the damp floor. Derek charged head on at the alpha, who was sent hurtling backwards. Once again the alpha turned tail and ran. Something was wrong - alpha's didn't flee twice. In fact alpha's don't run from a fight. Ever. However, logic seemed to have escaped Derek, as he pelted after the beast into the still dark depths of the forest. Just how early was it?

Flames reined down upon me, as they poured from my opponents hands. This guy sure liked his _Hollywood magic. _Almost entirely show and lacking the smallest punch pos- my thoughts were derailed as my shield cracked. Okay so not entirely for show. A shadowed fist took me by surprise as it whipped from the side causing me to sail backwards onto my ass. "Oh no you knocked me over whatever shall I do" I couldn't help but mock him - he really had no idea who he was dealing with. Levitating up from the ground, I felt the power pour from me as I launched a barrage of missiles. My eyes were glowing a brilliant ocean blue now, as I directed more magic outwards easily smashing his shields into oblivion and pummelling the coward behind them. A casual flick of my wrist caused lightning to strike my assailant, blasting him onto his back. Raising a hand I pinned him against a tree, which encased his entire body in bark from the neck down. "You think you have won? This is only the beginning." He actually sneered at me. He is really_ odd_. Why did his voice sound vaguely familiar - more importantly why did it make me want to pummel him into a bloody pulp? "Well I don't see you going anywhere anytime time soon." For a guy pinned to a tree he looked far too smug…

White hot pain slashed through my arm as Kate Argent put a bullet in Derek's arm. Momentarily distracted I couldn't react fast enough to stop the were-witch from shattering the bark and sending me flying into a tree with an audible crack. "Told you so." Immensely full of himself, he vanished, mission accomplished. Reaching down I found the remains of my phone cracked in half. Great.

I couldn't feel any pain coming from Derek anymore. It must only been a scratch that had healed already.

_Unbeknownst to me, Derek had been shot with a wolfs bane bullet that had been enchanted without anyone's knowledge, aside from the were-witch's. The bullet was now slowly killing Derek, whilst blocking my link to him, making me unaware of his need for help. _

Stretching lightly to check the damage, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Shutting my eyes to focus, I began to draw in energy from the surrounding flora, whilst the bone to seamlessly knit itself back together. In a matter of seconds it was perfectly healed. A few wild flowers around me drooped slightly from being partially drained, but they would be fine again in a few hours. Magic was a serious time saver.

Dashing across the road caked in mud, I faltered as I heard a noise to my right. Turning, I saw Stiles walking out of his house with a comically shocked expression on his face. "Morning Stiles" Well there was my obligation to make conversation gone. I noticed his eyes take in my appearance and then Derek's Camaro, still parked on the driveway. "H-hey Alex. You riding with Derek again today?" Oh right school - yay.

"Nah he isn't in at the moment, so I'm making my own way in a sec." Hmm I was getting more convincing with my lies. Stiles though, was more observant than I gave him credit for. "You realise right that the school is on the other side of town and we have class in half an hour?" His head was turned to one side as he scrutinised my reaction.

"Hmm yeah I was just going to be a bit late, not like Mr Harris can hate me anymore." So much for being a better liar. I was tempted to just say I'll teleport myself there, but I guess that might make things a bit more difficult. "Well I'm leaving now if you want a lift?" Oh joy oh joy. I guess I can quiz him now on exactly what he saw the other morning. "That would be great thanks Stiles! Just give me a second to leave a note." Dashing inside I grabbed my bag and scrawled a quick note to Derek: _Got a lift with Stiles, catch you later. _Glancing down, I realised my jeans were still covered in mud. Squinting slightly, the mud instantly turned to dust and flew into the bin.

I was now in the Stiles' jeep when he suddenly turned to me and asked "So what are you exactly?" Talk about being direct. No need to tell him more than he needs to know. "What makes you think I'm something?" Hopefully I will find out exactly what he saw now and save myself having to tell him anything at all. "Well…you arrive then there's this freak storm with Derek chasing after you then you raise your arms and he gets his by a tree and your Mum comes out of your house then you faint, your Mum raises her hand and you levitate into the house, next thing Derek is giving you a lift to school and seems to be living with you." Stiles was gasping for breath now having somehow fit all of his knowledge into one sentence. Mentioning Derek, made me remember how he had told me about his constant threats to Stiles - which gave me an idea. "Hmmm, you sure about that? I mean if you did see all of that and Derek was living with me, then I'd have to be pretty close with him. You've met Derek so I'm sure you can guess that if you did see all that, then he wouldn't be too happy about you finding out whatever secret it is you think I'm hiding. If you really want to know then ask him - but don't count on getting a positive reaction." I knew Derek's short temper with Stiles would come in handy sooner or later and damn was it convenient to use now. Stiles was now incredibly pale, as he realised that he may be making the werewolf even angrier at him by prying. Despite the risk to his life though, I could still see the internal conflict between his self-preservation and hyped up curiosity. Apparently self preservation was winning, for now, as he didn't say another word for the rest of the journey.

Rummaging through my pockets I remembered that I'd left my phone in several pieces in the woods. Brilliant. Magic and technology just didn't mix. Okay they did, it was more of me and technology - which meant that my magic had a tendency to just fry the poor piece of tech. I'd have to wait till I got home, then Mum could fix it for me. Turning around the corner just by the locker room I could feel tension emanating from inside. Someone was arguing. Focusing on the people just beyond the door I was instantly aware of the two involved. Scott and Jackson. Judging from Scott's irritation, I decided I to intervene before he wolfed out. Sigh.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Jackson was almost nose to nose with Scott as he jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah everything's fine. Me and Scott were just having a chat about la Crosse practice. I was just leaving anyway." If they were talking about la Crosse then there's a purple, flying pig on my shoulder. "Why do you put up with his crap? Personally I'm impressed you haven't lost your temper and…..Scott?" It seemed I hadn't arrived in time stop Scott from shifting but at least Jackson wasn't here to see it. Eyes glowing gold, Scott shifted and fixed his predator gaze on me. He lunged for my throat.

Smashing into the lockers, the werewolf returned to human form. I almost felt sorry for hitting him with an energy pulse. Almost. Maybe if he hadn't been trying to kill me…but oh well. "You seriously need to learn to control your anger Scott. If I was human I'd be dead now. Do you actually listen to anything Derek tells you?" Scott's face turned blank with confusion. "Wait -what? You know I'm a werewolf?"

"Well if I didn't I do now smart guy and keep your voice down unless you want the world to know." Maybe I'd hit him too hard…

"….did you say _if _you were human and how do you know Derek? Just what exactly is going on?" Derek seemed to think Scott had just enough common sense to realise it was in his best interest to keep the supernatural world a secret so I suppose there was no harm in answering his questions.

"Right well to answer your first question I'm a witch, sorcerer or whatever you want to call it but witch is generally the accepted term. and Derek is pretty much living with me at the moment." Not to mention he is sharing my bed with me but, that is seriously none of his business. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about him. It's been a while since I last saw him, but its amazing the amount you can catch up on in a day." I smirked slightly upon realising just how true my statement was. "As to what's going on well you tried to kill me so I defended myself - hence the flying backwards into the lockers. Speaking of which, if we don't leave now then someone will come to investigate what made the loud bang." Before Scott could finish processing what I'd just said, I was out the door and off to chemistry.

Despite being early, Mr Harris still glared at me and looked at his watch as I walked in. Poor guy, he was probably disappointed that he couldn't tell me off for being late. Finally I made it through the lesson without earning detention and soon enough it was lunch time. Unfortunately, I was walking to lunch with Lydia - when she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her parents wouldn't answer her calls, so I offered to drive her car home for her, with her shaking in the passenger seat. After parking her car I half carried, half magicked an exhausted Lydia upstairs. Damn she was heavier than she looked. Within seconds of touching the pillow, she was out for the night. Once I'd placed a glass of cold water and a bowl next to her bed I focused on healing her. It was only the flu so I didn't need to draw in any outside energy. She'd wake up tomorrow morning now feeling better than she had in weeks. Satisfied with my work, I transported myself home in a flash.

It was late afternoon now and my Mum was home from work. Remembering my phone I zapped outside and back again in less than half a second. "Hey Mum can you fix my phone again please?" It had been a few days since I last shattered it completely which seemed like an achievement to me. "Hiya hun just leave it on the counter and I'll get to it in a moment. Where's Derek?" Of course she'd ask where Derek is rather than why I'm not in school. Wait. "What do you mean? He's here, isn't he?" Closing my eyes to focus on reaching out to him I found - nothing. "Something's wrong. I can't sense him anywhere." My note from this morning was still folded by the phone. He hadn't been here since we left together today. Derek was over-protective, there was no way he could have made it through the day without checking up on me, unless…"Mum please can you fix my phone immediately?" Under normal circumstances, I would have felt bad about talking to her like that but worry was clouding my judgement. My phone began to re-assemble itself and then promptly fell into my outstretched hand. I had 7 missed calls from Derek and 5 more from Stiles dated 20 minutes ago. Fingers trembling I dialled.

"Alex where are you?" Relief spread through me like wild fire upon hearing Derek's voice. It instantaneously evaporated though when he began to have a coughing fit on the line. "Derek what's wrong?"

"I've been shot. It's not healing - I need you." Despite the bond being blocked, I still felt a pain in my gut at the desperation in his voice.

"Where are you Derek?" Tears were clouding my eyes now as he paused to cough hoarsely.

"I-I'm at the animal clinic wi-with Stiles."

A split second later and I was stood next to him. I took in his sunken appearance. Beads of sweat trickled down his ashen skin as his whole frame began to shake. Stiles freaked at my sudden appearance and began jumping around with his hands over his face. "I knew it! It was so obvious you weren't human!" Apparently even a person suddenly materialising out of the air wasn't enough to keep him quiet.

"Stiles shut up for a second." I locked eyes with Derek just as he collapsed onto the floor.

Despite his size, he landed with a soft thump - as I cushioned his fall with magic. Kneeling with his head in my lap I placed my hands on either side of his face. My mind plunged into the past using the energy signature on the bullet as a guide. Images swirled past me. _The bullet piercing Derek's arm. A blonde woman pulling the trigger. Wolfsbane being packed into the shell. _There was something else just beneath the surface. Shrouded - but not completely hidden. Pushing my mind in further as an image started to form. Increasing the pressure, I felt a release as the shield snapped revealing a hazy image. _A man - the witch in human form - stood with his back to me. He was holding the bullet up to the light as he enchanted it with several layers upon layers of curses._

I found myself staring into Derek's now open eyes. "It's a wolfs bane bullet. I'm not sure what the witch did but I can't magically cure the infection without hurting you." My emotions were starting breach my self control as tears began to form in my desperation. Fortunately Stiles had something of value to contribute, "Scott is at Allison's house now trying to get another bullet…Derek said that he needs that to fix this. He shouldn't be much longer."

"We don't have time to wait - I'll go get it myself." Before I could move an inch Derek clasped my hand in his own. His eyes said the words that his lips couldn't. _Don't leave me. _Ice plunged flooded my veins upon realising that the only reason Derek would plead with me to stay, was that he might not survive long enough to see me return. Overwhelming levels of loss coursed through the barrier - as I realised that I_ couldn't _lose him. I loved him. My heart had remembered what my head could not. Derek was my world that had been snatched from me but now I had found him again. I would not lose him again.

All colour was bleached from my eyes as I summoned my full power. Energy rose to the surface of my skin causing it to shimmer. Reaching out I grabbed onto the infection within Derek and began to slow its assault on his body. Feeling the curse begin to activate, I impulsively drew it into myself to protect the man I love. Derek stirred in alarm at my expression - fortunately I managed to pin him down with magic, despite white hot pain repeatedly slashing across my body. Focusing on his face was all that was stopping me from crying out. Wave upon wave of agony crashed down on me, but still I carried on knowing now that releasing it would surely kill him. Stiles was now bone white as he watched on in horror, frozen by my power. Hearing a noise I looked up through blurred eyes in time to see Scott hurtle into the room. Unable to divert my attention anymore, I released Stiles and Derek from my hold. Derek immediately bolted up into the air knocking the bullet from Scott's hand. It rolled away and clinked as it hit the floor beneath the drain. Less than half a second later Derek hit the floor for the second time as he passed out. Behind me, Scott was reaching for the bullet and Stiles was hyper-ventilating.

Time was running out - already the infection was starting to push its way further against me. "Scott get out of the way!" I cried barely in time to warn him as I shattered the ground , enabling the bullet to fly over to me. Guiding it over Derek the case disintegrated leaving the wolfs bane hovering over his unconscious form. Instantly bursting into flames at my will, the substance now worked its way into the bullet wound - Derek screamed in agony. Already though his wound was healing as the infection was purged from his body. Without the wolfs bane to act as the bomb for the curses to trigger, I obliterated the spell.

Now that curses had been destroyed I felt the connection between us restored. With both of us now free from the suffering, I helped Derek to stand - and promptly buried my face in his chest, whilst wrapping my arms around him. "Oh Derek I was s-so worried I was going to lose you." Hot tears once again poured down my face, although this time from relief. Feeling him chuckle softly in my ear caused me to laugh somewhat hysterically in return. Someone cleared their throat behind me. Probably Scott. I turned around with one hand behind my back, linked with Derek's. They both seemed shocked by how close I was to the older werewolf. If only they knew just how close…"I guess if it wasn't for you two then Derek would probably be dead…well not probably, he would be. You have no idea the extent of the gratitude I feel towards you both right now - if there's ever anything I can do to return the favour then feel free to ask." Judging from the lack of expression change, I concluded that there was unlikely to be any contributions from them to this conversation. "Well thanks guys. I don't know about you two , but I really need to go home and rest so um bye?" If I wasn't so pre-occupied with leaving, I might have found their inability to speak amusing. Smiling, I vanished with Derek at my side.

Appearing in my bedroom, still holding Derek's hand in my own, I dragged him to sit beside me on the bed. Blood thundered through my veins as I looked up and met his gaze. With my memories of him restored, fully the desire to tell him burned freely in my mind. "Derek…before… when it seemed like you were going to…well you know…I was so worried about losing you that….I remembered…" He was staring intently at me now. "Derek I remembered everything about you. Hopefully you'll be please to hear that I - I love you." A smile broke across his face the likes of which he hadn't shown since before I lost my memories. His eyes shimmered with the ecstasy that was coursing through him. Another emotion flickered into them. An emotion that matched his words perfectly. "I've waited so long for you to remember and I want you to know that there is nothing in existence that I love more than you." Unparalleled joy danced in the air at this moment as Derek kissed me softly, whilst a single tear of happiness slid down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5 Complications

Complications

My twists are finally ready to spring so I hope you enjoy them!

Review and share your opinion please!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: Up to and including The Tell

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

"Remind me again why we're here?" It was late and I was tired so, I think I was justified in asking why we were currently stood on the roof of the video store. I didn't see what information we could possibly gather from up here. Derek sighed.

"We needed to confirm that it was the alpha here and I know you think it was but…" Not this again. "We've been over this already. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. My. Visions." Scott rolled his eyes so I shot him a dark look. One time the witch had managed to hide a vision from me - briefly. But still Derek felt that there was a _possibility _that my visions weren't up to scratch_,_ so we had to investigate fully. I admit, he was still managing to shroud his human form from me. That however did not mean that there was anything wrong with my _sight_.

"You know we would have come anyway so I really don't see the problem." Yeah until morning came and he taunted me on the way to school about how he would be going back to sleep after he dropped me off. Judging from his smirk, I'd say he was thinking exactly the same as me.

"Ugh fine. What exactly have _you_ learnt?" Within seconds of arriving, the vibes from the attack had replayed the events in my mind - but if they doubted my powers then they could figure this out on their own. Yet again Derek was smirking at my thoughts. He almost always could tell what I was thinking.

"_We've_ learnt, that the Alpha is killing _people_. Not hunters or werewolves but regular humans." This revelation seemed to thaw Scott out of his silence.

"How does that help? I've tried to kill people when shifted so maybe he is just out of control?"

"He's got a point Derek. Personally, I've never heard of an Alpha just randomly killing, but if he was willing to turn _that_ witch then he is far from predictable." Derek was now considering my point - after initially ignoring Scott's. Ah what a guy. Somehow, the temperature managed to drop even lower.

"Alex why don't you go home? I won't be too much longer." Now if I didn't know almost everything about him, then I'd probably have taken that as him being considerate. Not that he wasn't considerate. His tone however, led me to believe that he planned to do something that he thought I would disprove of. Like I wouldn't get it out of him anyway. With a smug smile on my face I told him I'd wait up, said goodnight to Scott and shimmered home.

Back at home I was sat watching late night TV with my Mum. Her shifts at work had changed now so that she only worked daytime hours. Due to this, we were now free to spend the evening discussing anything and everything. Currently, the topic of our conversation was a recurring dream I'd been having. "So I'm in this white room, or at least I think it's a room but I can't be sure there's actually walls. But yeah I'm just standing there waiting for something and out of nowhere this blank panther appears right in front of me with white eyes. A split second later I'm on my knees hugging it and then I wake up completely freaked." It wasn't even scary. After growing up with magic though, I knew the difference between a regular dream and the kind with meaning - often brought to the surface with my powers. Mum on the other hand found it funny. "Well I can't say there's much interesting about my dreams lately. Unless you count that one the other night where it was really vivid about making a cake and I woke up covered in flour." Oh yeah that I remembered. I'd come downstairs in the morning to find her asleep with a full mixing bowl on her head. Thankfully she hadn't passed on the sleep walking gene to me.

Not long after Mum had gone to bed, Derek returned. He re-positioned me on the sofa, my back was now resting against his chest and his arm was around my waist, holding my hand. I decided to let him think, that I wasn't aware, that he had kept me in the dark about something. For now. No longer interested in the show on the TV, I just listened to the soothing sound of Derek's breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale…

_I knew it was coming. I knew how I would react. Yet again the panther sat in front of me. Yet again I knelt down and embraced it. Not with affection but a primal acknowledgement of…._

Disoriented, I looked around only to realise that I was in bed next to Derek. He must have carried me upstairs when I fell asleep. Apparently he'd felt the need to take _all _my clothes off as well. Judging from the sensation of skin against my own I guessed he'd removed his own as well. If it had been anyone else but Derek then I'd have already blasted them with an energy bolt by now. But it was Derek. To anyone else it would seem creepy that he had undressed me whilst I was unconscious. However, _I_ knew it wasn't lust that motivated him. Losing almost his entire family in the fire had created an insecurity in him, that even now still haunted him. He had admitted to me that he needed the reassurance of my presence next to him. I couldn't even begin to fathom the depths to which my memory loss had hurt him. Sensing my distress, even fast asleep, Derek tightened his hold and pulled me closer to him.

My night of blissful sleep in my lover's arms was interrupted by the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Highly annoyed, I sent it flying into the opposite wall, whilst attempting to bury myself further into Derek's arms. He chuckled softly, having watched my battle with the alarm clock. Placing his hands either side of my face, he pulled my lips up to his. Even half awake, I managed to move my lips with his. I felt the tip of his tongue touch my lips as they parted, enabling him to explore my mouth. Derek pulled out of the kiss, whilst stroking small circles on my cheekbones with his thumb. "Well good morning to you to Mr Hale." Kissing him briefly on the lips before rolling out of bed I tripped and dragged the quilt with me. A bellowing laughter came from behind me, as I was helped back onto my feet. _Accidentally_ I stumbled, just happening to take Derek with me back onto the bed. Purely by coincidence of course, I'd landed on top of him. I suddenly became aware that we were both naked as my eyes travelled down his body…

After being otherwise engaged all morning I arrived at school in time for lunch. It had been a really _great_ morning. Sitting at my usual table I realised it was only me, Stiles and Danny. "Where are the others?" Stiles had just crammed almost an entire burger into his mouth so was unable to talk whilst he chewed fiercely. "Lydia is off today after…last night. Jackson should be in by now, I think he is in the locker room actually. Then I'm pretty sure Scott and Allison are ditching as its her birthday." Danny's smile was a little over-friendly. For his sake I hope he caught on quick that I didn't reciprocate his affection in _that_ way. Derek was fully aware I had no interest in anyone besides him. Unfortunately, he liked _other_ people to be aware of that. My mind wandered to Derek then and - he was nearby. What was he doing here? "Ah thanks Danny. I just remembered I forgot to hand my homework in at the end of my last class. See you later…" I was already out of my seat and across the room before I'd finished my sentence. Reaching out mentally I felt Derek's presence, in the locker room - with Jackson. Finding an empty corner I flashed to the other side of the school and into the locker room. Only Derek and Jackson were in here, so there was no one to question where I'd suddenly appeared from. Walking around the corner in time to see Derek slam Jackson into the locker I paused. On one hand Jackson wasn't the nicest person in the world and I knew, well _hoped_ Derek had good reason for his actions. Hmm actually what other options were there? I trusted his judgement. I decided to watch how things played out. Quickly shrouding myself from view, I watched on. Derek would probably already know I was here though. "I don't know where Scott is."

"I don't want to know where he is. I want to know what you saw last night at the video store." Jackson whimpered slightly before protesting that he didn't see anything.

"Say that again. _Slowly._" Derek turned his head to one side no doubt listening to Jackson's heartbeat. "I swear I didn't s-see anything." Apparently, there had been no lie _detected _as Derek let him go. Stepping back he remarks "You should really get that checked", indicating to the marks on Jackson's neck. How did he get those?

Derek started walking towards the rear exit of the changing rooms. I followed. Once we were outside and hidden from view I grabbed him, now fully visible again.

"Derek what are you hiding from me? I know there was something last night, now I find you cornering Jackson who seems terrified of you and he has what looks like claw marks on his neck?" It hurt me to know there was things he didn't trust me with. I could see no other explanation for why he would keep me in the dark.

He merely muttered, "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Well then answer my questions then. Please." My voice had taken on a pleading edge on the last word. He noticed. Apparently my pain was showing in my eyes, judging from the guilt in his.

"It's nothing. Last night I just had to teach Scott a lesson to control his shifts…"

He was avoiding looking at me now. "Derek just please tell me. You know you can trust me." I_ hope _heknows that.

"I had to hurt him. Only to show him that pain would stop his shifts. I swear the damage would have healed in a couple of minutes - maximum." Hmm that was no where near as bad as I'd been expecting.

"Well… its not the nicest way of going about training him; but its your area of expertise, not mine, so if you think it was the best way then I'm fine with that. What's the deal with Jackson then?" It was hard to believe Derek had thought I'd have a problem with this. He never questioned my knowledge of magic so I assumed it was obvious I wouldn't question his of the best way to train werewolves.

"I was looking for Scott after I was shot so that he could contact you for me as you weren't answering my calls…I know now you're phone was broken but at the time…"

"You had to check I wasn't just ignoring your calls. I get it. Go on." I smiled in encouragement.

"Well I bumped into Jackson and his _attitude_ wound me up and I - I shifted. My claws went into his neck. I couldn't control my shifts because of the wolfs bane." My eyes widened in horror. Not at Derek, but what had happened. He seemed to interpret my reaction as an accusation though and turned his head down in shame.

"D-Derek. There's just one problem." My voice was barely a whisper now from stress. "Wolfs bane wouldn't affect your shifts and you wouldn't lose control like that…" Which meant that the were-witch had forced him to shift.

"I - I don't understand."

"Um well you see…it's possible to er influence a werewolf's shift…with magic if you know how to….." My face screamed guilty as he appraised my expression. Awareness flashed in his eyes as the pieces clicked together in his mind.

"You mean that a witch say _you_ for example could stop a werewolf, lets say _me_, from shifting when things were getting _heated_?" I should have told him the first time it happened. He shouldn't find out like this.

"Yes - but only because I knew how much it worried you!" Derek threw his hands up in the air and growled "Well then I'll just save you the trouble and leave." Frozen in place as I felt the anger pulse off of Derek I watched him march off into the trees. It felt like a piece of me had been ripped out of me. A piece that was getting further into the forest as despair washed over me. In an attempt to pull myself together I forced my pain down to be dealt with later. I would talk to him. I would fix this.

Economics was going unbearably slow. If I didn't know better, I'd swear someone had bewitched the clock to go at a fraction of its normal speed. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Hmm what had Coach just said? There was a significant gap in my notes, filled with a pair of pure white eyes. The eyes of the panther from my dream. Just as I was about to scribble them out, pain erupted in my side. No. Not my side - Derek's. A picture flashed in my mind of the blonde, who had shot him, stood over his body with some kind of taser. I had to help him. Now. "Coach I really don't feel well can I be excused?" Perhaps interrupting him wasn't the best idea, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Outrage showed on his face. "No you cannot and will not be excused. Now sit back down or you'll be cleaning the locker room for the next month." Stiles began to lean in to ask me what was wrong as an alternate course of action occurred to me. Sitting back down in my seat I gave my destructive side some freedom with my powers. A howling wind whipped through the halls slamming all open doors. All the windows shut themselves with a deafening bang. Computers screens fizzled out. "Dude are you doing this?"

"Not now Stiles. I need to get out of here and this is the only way, so do me a favour and start freaking out!" My raised voice was drowned by the wind - although anyone who did hear it soon forgot when Stiles started shrieking "It's the apocalypse! Everyone run for your lives!" Kicking it up a notch, all the lights began to flicker brighter and brighter until they burst. People began to scream as clouds blanketed the sky whilst lightning danced throughout the air. Objects began to shudder from side to side. Drawers opened and closed. Lockers burst open as their contents were whipped away by the wind. Throughout all of this Stiles screamed. I definitely owed him one. Grabbing my bag, I ran from the room - along with half the class. One more nudge and a torrent of rain fell from the sky. Charging outside I enveloped a thick mist all around and vanished without anyone being the aware.

The burnt shell of Derek's old home loomed over me. My distraction had not yet reached here - the sky was still a light blue. More pain pulsed through the bond. One more flash and I stood in the living room between Derek and the blonde. Before either could get over their surprise I had Blondie pinned on the ceiling with the smallest of gestures. Glaring at the taser in her hand, it disintegrated into dust that sifted quickly through her finger tips and onto the floor. Turning to Derek I knelt down beside him. A brief magical check up and I knew he would be fine after some time to heal. I smiled weakly at him. "Hey.." Pulling my hands out of my lap and clasping them in his own he replied "You saved me" Derek's eyes pierced into mine.

"Starting to become a bit of a pattern huh?" Sitting here with him - even with the psycho on the ceiling - I felt whole again. Oh yeah the psycho on the ceiling.

Standing up, I turned around to question her. "So who the hell are you and what is _your _problem?" A roar of thunder echoed my anger.

"My problem cutey is the fact that the werewolves hearts in this god forsaken town continue to beat. Despite my _best_ efforts to silence them." So she must be one of the werewolf hunters. Derek growled at her and stood up beside me tensed to launch himself at her. Her eyes narrowed maliciously as she took in the look Derek gave me. "Oh that's sweet has Derek found a new play thing? Has he told you about how I used to be one of his favourite toys?" I felt the blood drain from my face as her words sunk in. "Well I'll take that as a no then." A smile spread across her face. She was enjoying herself. Bitch. "So that means you don't know that its thanks to Derek we have this lovely furnishing? Don't worry I'm sure it just slipped his mind. It's not like anyone of real importance died just dear old Mum and loving Dad." Her words fractured my concentration. All the spells I was actively casting ceased. Beacon Hills was at peace for now. The area around me on the other hand was a different story. Blondie fell from the ceiling as Derek grabbed my arms to make me look at him. "It's not like that. She tricked me and -"

"Oh Derek don't be modest we were together for some time. I'll say one thing about werewolves - you have a lot of _stamina._" Despite my mind burning with the knowledge she had given me and the look from Derek that had confirmed it - I still had enough space to feel rage. For the first time in my life, I fixed her with the eyes of a predator and _snarled_. She had murdered all those people. I knew the suffering she had inflicted on Derek and Laura by massacring their family. Magic wasn't enough. I wanted to hurt her with my bare hands. A shudder rippled through my body as my eyes turned white. Foolishly, the blonde pulled out a gun and sent a stream of bullets directly at us. They clinked as they hit the floor barely halfway towards me. Her face was now blank as she saw her chances of survival plummet rapidly.

A blast of energy sent me crashing backwards into Derek and landing in a heap on the floor. The were-witch walked into the room. - shifted again. Sparks flared around me and flew at my nemesis. A fraction of a second later, they scorched the walls where the witch had vanished - along with Blondie. Aargh. More heat scorched through my body as my irritation increased. "Why didn't you tell me?" I still had my back to Derek now, as betrayed as I felt, I still didn't want to hurt him.

"You mean like you didn't tell me that you were stopping me from shifting and attacking you?"

"You know full well that if I didn't then you'd never have given us a chance! All you could focus on were the risks. Well newsflash Derek I'm more than capable of protecting myself." I didn't like arguing with him, but there was no way to avoid it now.

"Don't you think I know that? I know how much you have to deal with - which is exactly why I never told you about Kate. Do you think I want to burden you with my shame? My guilt?" Blondie's name was Kate huh?

"It's worse knowing you've been suffering with this knowledge Derek. You should have told me." I was facing him now. The resentment in his eyes was directed entirely at himself. Taking a hesitant step forward to comfort him only caused him to hold up his hands and back away from me.

"Derek please. It's not your fault." My anger had evaporated now upon discovering the self-loathing this secret caused him. He took another half-step backwards before I flashed forward and wrapped my arms around him despite his objections. Werewolf strength was no match for my magically enhanced grip. "It wasn't your fault. No one blames you." Some internal barrier snapped inside him as he broke down in my arms. His distraught sobbing echoed throughout the big house as he finally let all of his pain out.

After spending the rest of the afternoon consoling Derek, we were now at home. It had taken some time but he was beginning to forgive himself. He still refused to relinquish the blame - at least he had stopped punishing himself though. We had talked in depth for a while then sat in silence for longer. Now we had somewhat resolved our issues, as we _both_ accepted that it was not fair to protect the other with lies. Whilst Derek was still unhappy about me suppressing his shifts, he did seem to prefer that I would always be able to protect myself _if_ he lost control.

Upstairs in _our _room, we were discussing plans for a training session for Scott, whilst making the bed. I'd forgotten all about the sheets being strewn across the floor after our morning activity. Picking up the quilt I chuckled slightly. "Well I guess you manage to shift sometimes in bed then." The quilt was torn down the right-hand side. "It looks like you shredded it with your claws in your sleep." Confusion was the dominant emotion on Derek's face. "Is something wrong?" He looked worried.

"I slept on the left side of the bed last night. I always sleep on the left side. Alex they're not my claw marks."

"But they must be! No werewolf besides you and Scott can even get through the front door - never mind scratch the bed!. No one besides you and me have been in this room all week." Understanding suddenly dawned on me. Meeting Derek's gaze I saw my own thoughts echoed in his eyes. No werewolf had been in here besides him. No one had been in here besides the two of us. Which left only one person. He hadn't left the claw marks. I had.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Blood

Bad Blood

Review and share your opinion please!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: Up to and including Heart Monitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: What if Derek was so detached and angry because he had his true love but a mysterious event had taken his lover's memories of him? See what happens when that love returns and cracks start to appear in the barrier holding back those memories…

Latching onto the strange energy signature on the claw marks, a vision flashed into my mind. _Moonlight shone through the open window bathing the bed in light. I was on the bed and visibly distressed in the clutches of a deep sleep. Tossing and turning my face twisted in confusion. Reaching into the air as claws extended from my fingertips. No - not physical claws. Claws made entirely from magic that glimmered a pale blue in the moonlight. Disappointment flickered across my face, whilst my hand fell onto the quilt. In frustration I clenched my hands into fists - tearing the cover with the energy based claws. Derek shuffled closer to me in his sleep, visibly easing my tension, as the claws faded away. _

Pulling out of the vision, I blinked in relief. I had created claws out of _magic. _It must have just been a side effect of that recurring dream about the panther. Sleepwalking with a magical twist. Derek nudged my arm with impatience to hear what I'd seen. I guess he was trusting my visions again then. "Well? What did you see?" For someone who regularly grew claws he was strangely fixated on the _possibility _that I had.

"Last night when I was having that dream again and I….. I sort of _made_ claws out of magic - but I didn't grow any! Well at least I didn't in the same way that you do, they were entirely made out of my energy. But then you moved nearer to me and that snapped me out of it or something."

"I don't like this. You've never used your powers whilst asleep before. So why now?"

I smiled sheepishly at his statement knowing it wasn't entirely true. "Well actually…sometimes when I'm having a really vivid dream…"

"You use magic?" He didn't seem annoyed, just surprised.

"Rarely! …But yeah kind of. Normally I wake up in the night though and _repair _the damage before…"

"I see the destruction you've caused?" Derek chuckled at my guilty expression. "No more secrets, remember?"

"In my defence I was just protecting my dignity in this case."

"What dignity?" If he is allowed to mock me then I guess the serious conversation is over. Feigning hurt at his words distracted him enough to allow me to hit him across the head with a pillow. My laughter was soon interrupted by a pillow knocking me backwards onto the bed. Eyes glinting with both mischief and magic I glanced at the other pillows on the bed. Derek's eyes widened as he was bombarded by flying pillows. However he managed to dodge them, no doubt due to his werewolf reflexes - unfortunately for him, he wasn't prepared for them to loop back around and strike him in his back. A surprised yelp escaped his lips as he toppled into a heap on the floor, which I promptly dropped onto. Pinning him face down on the floor with my knees either side of him I whispered in his ear, "You were saying something about dignity?"

"Mfmfmmfm" His words were almost entirely muffled by the floor.

"Well if you're not going to answer me then I'm off out." Jumping lightly off of him and onto my heels, I rocked forward awaiting his reaction. A split second later, he was leaning against the bedside table, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where did you have in mind?" Hmm I actually hadn't thought of that.

"Nowhere in particular - I just thought it would be nice to get out of the house to do something besides be hunted." An evil grin spread over Derek's face as my words gave him an idea.

"Then how about we do a little hunting? Scott asked me to train him and - "

"You decided it would be fun to give him a little surprise test?"

"Is that a yes?" Hesitating briefly whilst I located the teen wolf, I found him at the mall. Holding out my hand for Derek I flashed us to the car park to lie in wait for Scott.

"I have something I want to try. Can you look away for a second?" With curiosity etched onto his face, he turned around as I ran to a deserted corner. A quick spell to block all signs of my presence, a shield to stop anyone walking into me and then a barrier to warn me of anyone approaching. Projecting over to Derek, I wasn't in time to warn him before he tried to put his arm around me - and it went _through_ me. His face went as white as chalk as all the blood was drained from it. A small part of my mind found how wide his eyes had gone to be somewhat amusing, but I was entirely distracted for the moment.

"Al-Alex m-my hand went through y-you…" Oh crap he probably thinks I'm dead.

"Derek it's not what you think! I've left my body in the corner that's all - I'm not dead!" I watched the play of emotion across his face. Relief. Confusion. Concern. Irritation. Concern again.

"Explain."

"It's just an idea I've been putting together for a while and I figured now's as good a time as any to try it out." He gestured for me to continue. "So yeah my body is in the corner, shrouded and protected of course, but my astral form is free to wander. It was my Mum's idea mainly that it would be easier than causing a huge distraction to teleport out in the next emergency. If she's right then I should still be able to use as much of my magic as I want still, with the added benefit of having no corporeal form holding me back. Funky, right?" His expression seemed to disagree with my conclusion.

"How is being without a body a _benefit_?" He made it sound like I'd done something irresponsible….sheesh.

"It's impossible to physically hurt me, as well as nearly impossible even with magic, I can move through solid objects and it's minimal effort to hide myself from view." I could tell from his expression that the virtual invulnerability appealed to him - until he frowned.

"What about your body? I assume that can still get hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can create shields you know."

Just as he was about to retort his objections to this he inhaled deeply through his nose and turned around.

"Scott's coming. Hide."

My form shimmered slightly, before vanishing from sight. Derek hid in the shadows behind Scott's car. There was no way Scott wouldn't spot him there. Shrouding him just as the young werewolf walked into sight I paused to watch the 'training' unfold. Despite Derek's negative slant on leaving my body I couldn't help but feel the exhilaration that was flooding through me. To be without a body was so…_freeing. _It was as if this was the original plan and somehow we had all been encased in meat suits that held us back. I would never tire in this form, never forget, never age - never die. But of course something this enjoyable had a major drawback. I couldn't reach out and touch someone. I couldn't _be_ touched by anyone. I couldn't truly be with Derek. Ultimately, despite the thrill I was experiencing, I knew I would bring it to an end for that one reason above all others. To be with the man I love. What life would it be anyway when my heart was elsewhere?

Scott plunged his hand into his pockets, rummaging for his keys, I needed to hold him up somehow. Mentally nudging the carton on the top of the bag caused it to fall and roll under the car. I wasn't sure if I could block my speech from Scott, so I spoke to Derek through my thoughts. _~ Derek do it now ~ _The carton rolled backwards now with claw marks carved into - Scott dropped his shopping and ran. Adjusting the cover on Derek so that he was a walking shadow, I followed Scott with ease in my astral form. The younger wolf turned around a corner and up another floor. He was running _up? _Car alarms wailed as Scott jumped across the bonnets, thus drowning the sound of his heart. Clever but it didn't block the scent trail Derek would be following. Sure enough the thought had barely left my mind when a shadow tore around the corner in the young wolf's direction. It paused as wind blew through the car park. Being without a body, I couldn't feel the wind or smell the scents it brought with it but as Derek moved further away from Scott I assumed the scent trail must have been scattered and masked by the other fumes.

Car alarms still wailed which would surely bring people running - so I silenced them with a quick reset. Wandering over to where Scott hid, after all I could sense even the tiniest spark of life in this form, I waited to see if he had a plan. Apparently he had decided to sit there and wait for certain death to find him. Well if it was the alpha it would be death _or become a monster, _I tacked on as an afterthought. I scrutinised Scott now, wondering. Is he strong enough to hold onto his humanity? Not even his humanity even, I've seen far too much of the goodness of so called _humanity_. Besides I wasn't human, entirely, and neither was Derek and we're good. We don't kill people at least. Maybe I could help more with my powers - maybe I'd just scare people and start the witch trials all over again. I sighed - internally as I have no breath without a body - life is far too complicated. All hope I'd had for Scott's ability to survive on his own ended with one phone call. One phone call which echoed throughout the cavernous parking lot. He was panicking now as he fumbled for his phone. Shouldn't be too long now until - yup, Derek had caught him and Scott had shrieked in a higher pitch than I'd thought humanly possible. There was that word again - _human_ - like it was something to be desired. Hmmph.

My astral form imploded as I returned to my body. My body whose ass felt like a block of ice. Probably should have seen that coming leaving it on a concrete floor for all this time. It felt strange to be encased once more in my own flesh. Wandering as a spirit was so liberating. For Derek though this was worth it. What wasn't worth being with him? I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed my feet carrying me to him until I turned round a corner and met his gaze. He had the familiar look in his eyes of a schoolboy being caught red-handed. The outrage on Scott's face meant that most likely I'd caught Derek using stick rather than carrot to teach the young wolf. I didn't doubt his guilt, I just didn't particularly care about it. He wouldn't be _my _Derek otherwise. Something in my expression seemed to hint at my conclusion. A smirk broke across Derek's face which he managed to twist into a scowl as he turned back to Scott. There must be a switch in his head. He sees me and shows his emotions but anyone else and zap it's a scowl. I chuckled at my own explanation for his behaviour whilst a small part of my brain acknowledged that I had a point.

"Stay away from Allison she is a distraction. As soon as her family know what you are you're dead. Got it?"

Scott looked very much like he didn't _want_ to get it. He seemed to have learnt one important lesson though - when Derek looks at you like he wants to rip your throat out it's in your best interests to tell him what he wants to hear. Unless you're me of course. Then you just tell him to do his worst but remember that if he does then I'll never kiss him again. Thinking about it he never did give me _that_ look, a radically watered down version of it maybe but never the look he was giving Scott and frequently poor Stiles. Apparently Scott had agreed to stay away from Allison as Derek said "Good. Now go home." I highly doubted Scott would stay away from her and I had even more doubt that Derek believed he would. He really needed to learn to have at least some distance from her it just wasn't healthy to be such a love struck _puppy_ all the time. It seemed Derek was ready to leave as he held his hand out to me. Placing my hand in his only to be pulled round to his front so that we were pressed together as we vanished from the parking lot - leaving behind a very confused Scott who had previously been entirely oblivious to the exact nature of my relationship with Derek.

At school the next day I had an extra hour for lunch as my English teacher was away due to 'family troubles'. That's what you call it apparently when your husband walks in on you and his best friend. Couldn't blame her though - from the vibes she gave off sometime I was beginning to suspect her husband frequently cheated on her for no reason other than to hurt her. That probably shouldn't justify her actions to me ,but it seemed only fair to give her husband a taste of his own medicine. Since I had this extra time and was in the mood for the usual suspects company, I was sat with Derek's arm around my waist under a tree on school grounds, as he told me about his visit to the hospital. "Still no response then?" I placed my hand on his automatically, knowing that this news - or rather _lack of_ would be hurting him.

"None whatsoever. I don't understand why he has never healed."

"Think about it Derek. He lost his children and his wife in that fire. His body may be alive but I don't think his spirit could live through the loss he experienced." We'd had this discussion before but I still felt as if my words had barbed wire attached to them as soon as they left my mouth.

"I suppose that would explain why all that time you've spent trying to heal him has never made any difference." I frowned at the new development in our previously familiar conversation.

"I don't think so Derek. It still bugs me that _nothing _ happened. Even if his spirit was dead his body should still heal as his heart and brain still live. It's like he doesn't want to. Almost as if he is forcing himself to stay in his injured state maybe so that he doesn't have to move past the pain of his loss?"

"I guess we'll never know." His arm tightened around me more at his sadness as he rested his cheek on top of my head.

"Ow Stiles!"

"Was that Scott?" Derek must have heard it if I had - my senses were nowhere near as sharp as his.

"Yeah I think so." He grinned childishly, pain already locked tightly away. "Wanna go see what Stiles is doing to him?" Not needing to wait for my answer he dragged me along to the empty playing field where Scott had his hand's bound behind his back as Stiles pelted him with La Crosse balls - hard. Derek pulled me back against him wrapping both of his arms around me as he rocked with laughter at the site in front of him. I loved his laugh, it made my insides fill with warmth that went right through my bones.

"Wow Derek I think Stiles is actually more sadistic when training Scott than you are." His breath tickled the back of my neck as he chuckled whilst Scott was pelted once more. I felt the change in the air as Scott's heart rate peaked and his shift approached. Derek tensed ever so slightly as he reacted to my expression.

"Should I stop him?" I wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he was trying to learn control. On the other I'd rather not see what Stiles' insides look like.

"Wait." Derek shifted uneasily. "But be ready to stop him."

Scott's restraints tore apart as his anger peaked. I started to reach out with magic - until his breathing slowed and he stayed human by his own will.

I elbowed Derek playfully in the ribs as I taunted him, "Huh I guess this means Stiles is the better werewolf trainer." He growled playfully as I manoeuvred myself out of his arms and dodged his lunges. "Can't even catch me - maybe Stiles will be better at that too? I'll go find out." He knew I was bluffing but he couldn't resist chasing me as I ran at full speed from the trees. Of course I didn't have a werewolves' enhanced speed and strength so despite my brief lead I knew it was only a matter of time before - Derek had me pinned to the floor. "You were saying?" His breath tickled my ear as he leaned into it. Being the mature teenager I am, meant that I decided to goad him a little more. Mature or not I'm still a teenage boy. "That maybe Stiles would be a better kisser too. You reckon I've got a chance with him?" Derek laughed at my expression as he helped me to stand up. "Sure but maybe you need a little reminder of my own expertise first?"

"I think you might be right its been almost half an hour now you know." He cupped my face with his right hand whilst still pinning me to the floor. Turning my face up to his our lips met that made my insides feel as if they had been hollow up until this moment and only Derek could fill the ache entirely. The kiss was gentle, yet still firm enough to ignite a longing to be even closer in the pit of my stomach. My head started to swim as my inconsiderate body interrupted the moment to beg for oxygen. Pulling away as little as possible to refill my lungs as Derek whispered "Still want to check with Stiles?" His eyes were glinting with his own desire as he smirked at my soppy expression. "What's the point? There's no one else I'd rather kiss than you." Softness crept into his eyes at my words.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Someone cleared their throat behind us.

Oh right I'd forgotten how nearby those two were. I looked up to meet the shocked expressions of Stiles and Scott. This was getting ridiculous. How were they still oblivious to my relationship with Derek? Time to put them straight then. Derek stood up and pulled me up with him so we were facing them side by side, hand in hand. "Okay you two apparently you aren't aware but -" Derek interrupted me.

"That we're together and have been for a long time. If you've got a problem with that you can deal with me. Got it?" Straight to the point and mildly threatening - the side of Derek I'd learnt to love, with help from his true caring self.

"And if you survive that then there's always me." Their expressions showed some relief at this as if I was less of a threat. Slightly irritated I bleached the colour from my eyes and triggered a thunderous bang in the sky. Looks of concern for their own safety flooded their faces now as they realised that I was by far more dangerous to cross than Derek. I suppose we could have just let them either accept it or not but I felt like pushing the fact that it wasn't okay to have a problem with two people loving each other and that it wasn't okay for them to dislike _my private _life. I didn't particularly care for Scott and Allison's love life but I didn't have a problem with it so I don't see why they should be allowed to with mine. Derek nudged my arm to bring me out of my intense thought process. I turned to speak to him now, "I'll see you later then. You up for something after school?" His eyes shifted guiltily. "Unless you've already got plans…?" A sheepish smile spread across his face.

"I have a few _errands_ to run -" I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows. "-but they shouldn't take long and then I'll ring you straight away."

"Do I want to know what you're up to?" His smile now turned mischievous.

"Probably not. The bell just went you need to go to your lesson." I scoffed at his sudden concern for my education which made me suspect he would be threatening someone on his _errands._

"If you say so…well do I at least get a proper goodbye?" In a heartbeat his arms were around my waist as my lips melted to his. He murmured goodbye against them before releasing me.

"Miss you already."

"Good - that way you'll hurry back later." We both went our separate ways with idiotic smiles on our faces. Scott and Stiles walked slowly by my side completely stunned beyond words - the silver lining to the cloud of Derek's absence.

My school day had dragged by with every minute seeming to last a lifetime. Thankfully my phone buzzed. _Meet me at the school as soon as you can, D._ At the school? I wonder what he's doing there…I'd been doodling aimlessly before the text which meant I was free to go right away. A quick explanation and goodbye to my Mum then a flash of light and I was stood in the school parking lot. Derek stood facing Scott and Stiles next to his car. His furious expression soothed when he met my quizzical gaze.

"What have you done with my boss?" Scott's question made no sense to me and it seemed to confuse Derek too.

"What are you talking about? He is still in the backseat -" He voice cut off as he was lifted into the air and blood started to pour from his mouth. The alpha stood behind him with claws through Derek's chest. My heart missed two beats before waves of white energy began to billow out of hands. Blind fury turned into a concussive pulse of magic that blasted the alpha away from Derek. A figure appeared to my right and began chanting. They summoned a black mist in my path which I ran through thoughtlessly in my need to save my Derek. It clung to my skin despite having no physical form. Words flew around me. A spectrum of light began to pulse in a line from me to the were-witch. No space was left in my head to care for my own safety - Derek's suffering overrode it all. My need was so desperate that I didn't hesitate at all as my power roamed freely, no longer contained within. I needed to direct it all into healing my love. Werewolf healing wouldn't act fast enough for wounds this severe.

Scott and Stiles screamed as the alpha chased them into the school whilst I worked desperately in front of the still chanting witch. Power continued to rise out of me as I truly pushed my limits farther than I'd ever dared. My magic swam around me. No. Not around me - away from. For a split second I thought it was heading for Derek as I intended. Then I realised it wasn't. Through tear blurred eyes I looked up to see all my magic flowing into the witch. I tried to stop the transfer but my power was no longer mine. Energy continued to be ripped from my body until - I was drained completely dry. I felt physically weakened and for the first time in my life - vulnerable. I had no power now. "Finally after all this time it's all mine! Ahahahahaha!" I stared at the witch shocked in spite of how dire the situation had become. He was in his human form. A human form I knew well. It was a face I'd seen daily all my life until - until I lost my memories. The last dregs of the barrier placed upon me were obliterated as the memory of the event which stripped Derek from me returned. A man I'd trusted had placed the curse upon me. My father. He started walking towards me now and I was able to recognise his appearance. "Alex leave now. It's time that filthy werewolf behind you was eradicated from your life." He did all this to me and now wanted to kill Derek? I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No."

"No? You may have been the prodigal witch before but now things have changed. Move now or I will move you."

"You think that matters? Stay away from us!" He continued to step forward and I recognised the expression change as he started to summon my - his power to remove me and then murder Derek. I knew I had only one option that I had never thought I'd need until now._ Blood magic. _I knew the cost and I gladly accepted it.

Energy emerged from the very core of my being. My eyes glowed a dazzling white as it started to blur my shape whilst white smoke wrapped around me. The air shimmered as a blast of energy tore towards my father. He threw up a powerful shield - which was immediately torn apart, despite it's incredible strength. His magic was strong but there was no power to match blood magic. As the spell smashed into him he was engulfed in white flames before being banished from this area. There was no sign of the alpha now. I didn't care. I had a small window of opportunity now to save Derek before my power burned out. Flecks of light began to burst through my skin. Pouring all of my remaining magic into healing Derek I felt his wounds close seamlessly. His eyes opened and met mine already alert from the rapid healing. He started to smile in relief until more light erupted out of my skin. All the magic was now gone. Several more rays of light burst free from my skin. I felt even weaker. Derek's expression turned to panic as my face spasmed in pain. Words of comfort left his lips but I could no longer hear. My body was dying. Blood magic was the final resort in the defence of a loved one. It was the most powerful force on the planet - as it involved channelling the caster's own life force into raw magic. I'd used up all the magic and now I was paying the price. Light shimmered across my entire body now as it started to disintegrate into oblivion. Derek reached out for me but his hand passed through where I stood. His heart breaking was the last thing I saw before my life force fizzled out and I faded from the land of the living.

A/N: If I've done this right you should all hate me right now for killing off the main character! Review please and I promise that there will be another chapter where all shall be revealed…


	7. Chapter 7 Through The Looking Glass

Through The Looking Glass

Sorry this chapter is so short but felt that it flowed better than cramming everything into one final chapter.

Review and share your opinion please!

Warnings: M/M - don't like don't read

Derek/OC

Spoilers: Up to and including Co-captain

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

In retrospect, dying is by far easier than I ever expected. There is no pain, no sense of loss over the life I'd once had - there is simply nothing. Beneath me there is no ground, no air around me, I don't even have a body. No concern for my own safety. What did I have left to lose? I began to ponder how I seemed to exist and yet didn't at the same time. My thoughts echoed around the white space that is my small piece of reality now. Perhaps the white space is my thoughts rather than an actual place - this world has no laws. Despite my indifference to my surroundings there was still some small part of me screaming in outrage at my neutrality, a mere grain of sand in the heart of a desert. Hours seemingly flew by in a matter of seconds or maybe seconds were flying by in but a few hours? If I still had a body then the rules of this place would be giving me a migraine right about now.

Some time later or quite possibly no time at all later a distortion began to appear in the air. It started to grow outwards and was seemingly developing some kind of gravitational pull. I felt the pull extend around me as its grip grew tighter, slowly pulling me on…The pull was growing increasingly stronger as I asked myself why I wasn't giving in to it. Going on to the afterlife is the way it's supposed to be when you die, isn't it? How am I supposed to decide on something that others have only made assumptions about? I'd died saving someone I loved. It had been a high price but one I'd willingly paid. Even in my emotionally crippled state I couldn't deny that I'd make the same decision again to save any of those I love. My thoughts began to ripple around me as another window flared into my existence - a window to the land of living. A vision of sorts. It's form resembled a bubble as it continued to stretch in front of me as an image flickered across it. Blood poured down a woman's arm onto an altar littered with small bones inside a large chalk circle. An array of enchanted surrounded her; candles ranging in shape, size, age, colour and an odd few covered in languages long since lost to the abyss of time. Some of them were helping her to focus, several allowing her to draw on more power, a handful boosting her communication spell and one jet black candle warped with age and covered in glowing silver symbols enabled her to contact the dead. Tangled hair clutched her face, sweat from the strain of the spell was drenching her clothing - despite the aid of the candles. Dark purple bruises were etched beneath her eyes that should have aged her severely if not for the unrivalled determination that burned in her expression. She is the one who had summoned me from the edge using her own blood to contact her departed child. I am her child and the devastated woman is my Mother.

A jolt sent me away from the window as the weight of spell overtook my Mother's strength causing her to black out. She'd keep trying to contact me I knew it. Contacting the dead, even for a tiny fraction of time, requires more skill than any witch can manage - aside from a small handful over the last 4,000 years. If she wanted to contact me I had to fight the pull for her sake until I could give her the goodbye she deserves. My decision was forming from cold logic deciding it was only fair to the woman who had raised me - my emotions appeared to have died with my body. A snarl came from behind me triggering a new window. This window flashed outwards with tremendous power, dragging me into its depths. I crashed through into the world of living once more but with an iron clad link that was slowly pulling me back towards death. This time I seemed to have a vague form of far less substance than my astral self used to have, but a form all the same. Looking around at the clinically clean room with an operating table and several surgical devices I felt the familiarity of the room. Or at least room's similar to this that I had visited many times when waiting for my Mum at her work. At the hospital. A dark shadow lay on the floor before me as an outline of a man stood over it. Moving forwards to get a better perspective I froze with recognition upon seeing Peter Hale very much awake. He bent down only to launch the black shape at a wall which shuddered under the force of the impact. He came to a halt in front of a mirror - where his scars healed flawlessly. It seems all those healing spells had worked after all, at least Derek isn't alone now. I realised with a jolt of surprise that Peter's lips were moving in speech. Not a word of it was reaching me. I can't hear. Maybe death had limited my visions to sight only? Curiosity started to ensnare me - who is he talking to? The black shape shifted on the floor - it was Derek. Of course it is , the guy can't stay out of trouble for…how long has it been since I died? He is only a few feet away from me if I could just let him know that I'm here then this wouldn't be such a bad fate after all. I took a hesitant step closer to him. A smile spread across my face upon being so close to him once more. Strong grips wrapped around me - holding me back and growing tighter. I started to struggle against the strength of the chain that was trying to pull me back. Every effort I made to get forward it was matching before I could gain any more distance. Raising my hand outwards to Derek as a lone tear slid down my face and the chain overcame my resistance and dragged me back to the other side.

I fell back into the white space yet again. Only this time I maintained my form from the latest trip through the mysterious windows. Time still blurred past me in matter of seconds. The pull to go onwards was easing considerably with every passing moment. A sudden, yet intense, feeling of being watched arouse and instantly wiped out all other thought as another window sent me hurtling on another trip to the other side.

I found my feet drifting to the ground as if no more than smoke, landing with ease in the high school locker room. Scott was on his knees with Peter's claws puncturing his neck. Somehow managing to forget that I'm dead, I launched myself at the alpha in a futile attempt to help the younger wolf. My form passed through his shoulder until - it caught where his claws connected to Scott.

A forest eclipsed my view as Laura Hale approached her Uncle who was in mid-shift. Her face was taught with the evident tension she felt approaching her allegedly catatonic relative. Like Derek the power of family over-rode any thought of approaching cautiously as if threatened, he was her Uncle after all. She raised a hesitant hand to his shoulder as he spun round slicing her throat open - killing his only niece.

I returned to the locker room in time to see Peter remove his claws from Scott who collapsed flat onto his bare chest from strain. Two royal blue eyes were glowing from the shadows behind the alpha as a vision of the event that Peter deliberately withheld from Scott pulled me under. A private room in the long term care area of the hospital flashed before my eyes showing a very much in control Peter sending a text to Laura asking her to meet him in the woods. He then continued to load wolfs bane bullets into a gun in case Laura managed to get the best of him in hand to hand combat. No remorse or guilt showed on his face - only unfeeling determination to be one step closer to vengeance.

I crashed back into a forgotten world this time and yet it was familiar. A white room somehow different to the white space I was usually a resident in since my death, this room had walls. Four walls. With no door or windows. This time it wasn't a vision where I landed it was a world I had visited before without ever realising its true significance. I gasped with realisation. This room doesn't have white walls. This isn't even a room. It's a space enveloped in the purist moonlight that I had yet encountered. A familiar pathway declared its presence to me as I turned to wait as I had been since the very first dream. Some dreams were just random snippets of information cluttering our brains but there are those rare few that are sent to prepare us for the future. I'd dreamt of this future for weeks on end and now I turned to await my patient guide. His paws padded across the gap between us with unfaltering grace and the silence of a predator. A satin black coat shimmered in the moonlight as the spirit halted in the exact spot I'd dreamt it would. Without hesitation I knelt before him and embraced the panther as his eyes glowed a dazzling blue. Warmth emanated outwards from his core until he a pulse of light burst from him as he finally became a part of me. Raising onto my feet a portal burst open before me - I no longer belonged to this world. No doubt could burden me as I stepped through the looking glass to return to the land of the living once more…


	8. Chapter 8 Crossing Over

Crossing Over

Spoilers: Entire first series so don't read if you somehow still haven't seen it!

Disclaimer: Shockingly I still don't own any of the characters besides the witches

Warnings: AU and M/M

Moving forwards I felt the pull grow stronger as if growing stronger with every step towards life I gained. Ahead of my the light withdrew, revealing a clearing in a forest I recognised from my lengthy visits to the Hale estate. As the light receded further I noticed a black shape lying on the leaf encased floor, hoping to see it more clearly I squinted - and it seemed to grow larger. Confused I opened my eyes fully again and realised that it hadn't changed at all but in fact I had moved closer to it with the light now completely faded. With curiosity flaring I crouched down and placed a hesitant hand outwards where it met…_fur_.

Gasping as my perspective suddenly changed, I looked around. The movement felt restricted somehow, yet despite this I could see so much more! Darkness hid nothing from my eyes as they probed the shadows. Hackles raising I spun round as I noticed the _thud thud_ of a nearby presence. A territorial hiss startled me…a hiss that was coming from me. The air in front of me shimmered as my father released the camouflage he had conjured. Jumping back in surprise alarmed me further as the movement felt entirely bizarre and alien. "Alex you need to take it easy, just try to relax son." Looking up I met his gaze as he tilted his head downwards to look at me. I didn't understand….why did he seem so high up? A heavy breathing sound escaped my throat as I tried _and failed_ to talk. "Please son you have to understand, I - I never meant for this to happen I love you and your mother very much -" I snarled at his outright lie. He left us and he claimed to love us? "- but it wasn't enough to stop him. You see I never betrayed either of you. When we last lived here we were a happy, typical family albeit it a family of witches but a family all the same. Everything was fine until I went to the hospital one day to visit your Mother. That was the day I sensed Peter Hale. His mind was so fractured and yet alive, you can't imagine the vibes he was giving off. Your mother didn't seem to notice it to a fraction of the intensity that I did, so I visited his room alone. There he was completely catatonic. I had no reason to fear him so I went right up to him and -" He paused as his eyes swam with grief from the memory he was reliving, " -and he sprang up fangs growing and h-h-he bit me." Seemingly sensing my confusion he continued, "we aren't like humans. A werewolf bite affects us infinitely more so than it does them. You see when a werewolf bites a witch it reacts with their magic twisting it against them. That werewolf bite was my death sentence, it would destroy my freewill and bind me to the pack completely. I realise now that I should have killed him but even after mere seconds the thought was ungraspable to me. Your mother felt my agony. She found me and we fled as if distance could help. As if anything could help. We took you and left Beacon Hills. It didn't help. We knew it was too dangerous for me to stay. You were so stubborn though, wouldn't let me go until we'd done everything possible."

He hesitated now, "You left us no choice. If I stayed any longer I could end up killing you or even biting you and I'm not sure which is worse. Together, myself and your Mother stripped your memories, implanting a false one of the absent Father you could gladly live without." A bitter smile crossed his face. "It seems that memory outlasted the others even in death. I fled north after I'd turned deserter in hopes of finding a cure. Eight months later I was back in Beacon Hills and bound to that vile creature. My only escape was during times like tonight when there was no moon at all and a flicker of my own mind would appear. I regret to say that the last night you were in this world it was also a moonless night. Seeing the alpha so close to you I panicked. I feared that you would suffer the same fate as me - so I invoked a charm your mother and I had created in case it seemed likely your magic would be a burden instead of blessing. I stripped you of your power and unknowingly had a hand in your death, for which I am so very sorry. I won't ask your forgiveness as I understand I have done too much harm for such a thing to ever occur. Please understand though that it was to save you from the state for which I suffer." A smile crept onto him face now seemingly against his best attempts to conceal it. "Actually _suffered. _You're magic was so different and vastly more powerful than my own that it clashed with the alpha's power - obliterating it - as well as purging me of lycanthropy once I learnt how to channel it properly. That brings us to tonight, free once more I reunited with your Mother and together we have reversed the greatest tragedy either of us have experienced…losing you. Fortunately you didn't die, or at least you did it in such an explosive way that it crippled the force that should have taken you away, instead you were stuck between worlds. Or so your Mother speculates you know what she's like….well anyway together we found a ritual to bring you back and well it worked but…" Seeing his smile fall I knew the but was going to be the consequence of bringing me back, a consequence I could feel in the strange scents swirling in my nose, tiny rustlings being picked up by ears, the sharpness of my eyes and the sheer difference between my current body and my old one. "….but we had to use get another body for you to inhabit. Spirits can't just enter any body though, it has to be the body of a creature of between worlds - it has to be a panther." Denial shooting through my body I turned and ran through the woods at an inhuman speed using my powerful limbs on padded paws….

**Well there's the chapter I've been wrestling with myself over for some time now…speaking of which I would just like to apologise for the ridiculous gap between this and my last update, I am hoping to post the next chapter soon which should be the last chapter! Oh and sorry this chapter is basically a monologue but I couldn't think of another way of explaining that he really isn't bad without having him explain it himself. **

**Anyone feel like posting a review? Thoughts and feelings greatly appreciated! The first person to review that asks me to I will reveal to them how Lydia is to become a major player in the final chapter…**

**JustLetTheWordsFlow**


	9. Chapter 9 When Weres' Collide

Chapter 9 When Weres' Collide… Part 1 

Sorry for the massive gap in writing but eh it's here now :3

Warnings: M/M - Although at this point that really shouldn't be a surprise!

Spoilers: Entire First Season

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the witches! 

Heart thudding with paws blazing a trail through the woods I realised I had no idea where I was heading. I was confused and felt more alone than I ever had before which past experience said could all be resolved by going home. Home. To who, the mother that apparently helped to plan this? I wasn't going back to my so-called Father. He was wrong when he said that it was a barrier in my mind that was influencing my feelings for him. I could remember it now like a different memory that ran along side my previous ones, he'd said how sorry he was and how if there were any other way he'd stay. A part of me wanted to forgive him. That part though was greatly overshadowed by the rage. Maybe it was a barrier influencing me. Or more likely it was the knowledge that he'd deliberately stripped me of my power, the magic from the very core of my being, which of course was to protect me. He didn't even deny that he was under his own freewill at the time and yet he had the indecency to pretend that Derek was the monster just for being born a wolf? Whether purposeful or not, because of him I'd died and he responded to that by slamming my spirit into a dead body? Realising this I came to an abrupt stop with a surprising grace for a corpse. I mean to inhabit another's body it would have to be dead. It would explain why I couldn't feel another spirit's presence but then how did this heart- my heart - still beat? Blood was flowing through my veins, my chest still rose and fell as I breathed, albeit somewhat differently to how I was familiar but breathing all the same. Panther's were a symbol of travel between worlds as they were at ease whether on land or in water. It wasn't like I had lessons in this kind of thing, witches were as educated in the magical arts as they chose to be, independent study and all that. I needed to know as much about my situation as possible and for that I need to go home. Focusing for a brief moment on my destination I flashed myself home, or at least that was my intention. Snarling in frustration I started running - not having magic anymore was going to be a ridiculously large pain.

Racing forwards at a speed that would have once been beyond me it didn't take long before the trees started to thin out and I could hear the familiar rumble of traffic. Creeping forward I glanced a street not far from my own. Unfortunately today was national 'let's all stand in inconvenient places' day as the street had enough Beacon Hills residents in well, inconvenient places that they couldn't fail to notice a large feline if it broke the tree line. Great. At least the woods ran parallel to my house. After another quick glance I turned right and within seconds was at a comfortable speed that should have turned everything into a blur, yet the woods remained perfectly clear. I suppose that's one perk. The heightened senses weren't exactly a downside either. Darting across the road and into the back garden before any other neighbours popped up I met another obstacle - my lack opposable thumbs.

_Great_. The momentary joy I'd felt that the protection spells around the house still recognised and didn't attempt to treat me as a threat plummeted upon seeing that handle. Even knowing that I didn't need a key thanks to the ownership spells still being intact didn't help with turning the handle. Unless…raising up onto my hind legs with one paw braced against the door I used the other to swipe down at the handle - which promptly bounced straight back into place. Snarling I lunged at the door and despite its spell reinforcements, still gave a rather satisfying shudder. Glaring hatefully at the handle I pushed back my squirming thoughts as I placed my teeth around the handle. A slight tremble of anticipation moved down my body as I lowered my head - and the door swung open. Predatory instincts suddenly flared to life as muscles tensed whilst my sense swept the area. Besides the smell of burnt wax, lemon scented bleach, a strange metallic smell and several others I wasn't yet familiar with, there didn't seem to be any fresh scent trails. Pausing once more I listened out for that tell tale thud-thud of a heartbeat. Detecting none, I felt the tension ease from my body as I moved less cautiously into the hall. It was definitely my house and yet it seemed different somehow.

A few moments later when I crept into the living room I realised that nothing had changed, my perspective was just closer to the floor than I was used to. But what if I could change that? Panther's were a symbol of change, even in the magical world, if only I could just shift back to human. My Father seemed to think this body was a suitable replacement for me then surely he didn't intend for me to permanently walk around on four legs. Or maybe he did but felt that I should just be grateful to be alive. He might even be expecting a thank you card, well he better not hold his breath. I vaguely recalled hearing about were-panthers before but honestly it could have been from some low budget TV show for all I could remember. Unless, somehow I am one? Well I've dated a werewolf long enough to know some of the tricks to find out. Derek always told me that the surest way interrupt a shift was through pain so maybe that would work? Deciding to take the plunge before I could think my way out of it - I charged head first into the coffee table. Pain briefly enveloped my skull that remained very much feline, until a strange sense of power surged in the area and removed the pain. Healed it. Werewolf trait number 1: accelerated healing, check. Curious, I turned my focus inside and onto the warmth I could feel encasing my entire body. Fingers crossed - mentally anyway - I tried to pull back the heat in the same way I'd once controlled my magic. Apparently there wasn't much difference as it immediately responded to my will, only it reared suddenly and pulled me up onto my hind legs. It's heat twisted around my body until my limbs started to grow cold as the fur retracted. Still stood up the heat warped my spine back as bones repositioned until I was stood, very much human in my living room. The heat seemed to have centred in my chest where it was more concentrated, not painful, just more condensed. It was strange feeling it at my body's core, ready to be called upon at a moments notice which I couldn't help but suspect would be soon. Looking down at my hands I realised two things simultaneously. One I was definitely human again and secondly I hadn't realised my total lack of clothing until now. Suddenly glad to be home alone I walked up the stairs to my room as my human sense of dignity insisted that clothing was currently my top priority.

My room didn't seem to have been touched at all since I'd left, even thinking the word died just felt ridiculous when I could feel evidence to the contrary as if every heartbeat was a deliberate effort to reassure me. Taking the first items of clothing I touched I was soon dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. The familiar feel of fabric brushing against my skin was settling of my nerves as I started to think clearly. I needed to find out what had happened while I was away and what had happened to me. Deciding to briefly investigate the latter I turn around to face the mirror on my bedroom wall. Human eyes looked back at me with a definitely familiar face. My face. Quickly rubbing my eyes to check it wasn't just wishful thinking I was relieved to see that I was still very much myself - again. I was pretty sure I'd heard that souls reflect our bodies but maybe it was the other way round. Either way I was glad to have some degree of normalcy. Curious now as to what else I'd regained I flicked my wrist in gesture at my lamp. Nothing happened. Elevating the power level I tried again. Nothing. Summoning more magic than I usually would for a previously simple task I felt it collect in my hand as I waved again. Yelping in surprise as my hand coursed with heat and grew claws, I jumped back as if I could get away from it. Large claws were protruding from the end of my fingertips and the lamp hadn't so much as wobbled - I'm not sure which bothered me more. Steadying my rapid breathing I focused on pulling the heat back from my hand as I had before, the claws retracted completely as if they'd never been there as the heat returned to my core. I realised now that I could still feel the heat there pulsing, concentrated again and was hit by a longing for the magic I'd once had. Magic that had pulsed through my veins, magic that was my birthright as a witch of two blood lines now left as a mere shadow of my former power. It wasn't that I had ever believed myself superior to shape shifters, hell I was head over heels in love with one, just it always seemed like such a physical ability. I was more of an energy bolt and duck kinda guy. In hindsight I should have probably paid more attention when Derek was teaching Scott how to fight using his abilities. I'd always started out watching them spar but my eyes could never stay focused on the movements, after a while they just attached to Derek's face. The way his face remained a stone mask as he had effortlessly dodged Scott's punches and flowed seamlessly with hits of his own. Eventually I'd catch his eye though and he'd smile for a split second before Scott took advantage of his distraction and landed a blow - promptly followed by being whipped through the air at a tree or even a parked car that one time. Derek seemed to always feel my gaze instantly which had always been part of the fun in watching him spar and pretend not to notice. He always claimed that he wasn't aware with a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips the entire time. His senses were clearly too sharp, my senses however whilst still heightened were only a fraction of those I'd had in my shifted form. I assumed that went for the speed and strength too although I couldn't think of a way to test that now whilst Derek dominated my thoughts. Had he managed to get away or had the alpha – Peter -finished what he'd started in the hospital? Dread gripped my heart as I raced down the stairs towards the house phone - I was pretty sure my phone had been in my pocket when I died which meant I'd definitely need a new one. Dialling the number I knew by heart I felt the blood drain from my face as Derek's voicemail came on straight away. His phone was switched off. I huffed angrily when I realised I couldn't use magic to sense him either. Our link still seemed to exist still but without magic to pinpoint him I could only tell that he was alive and very angry. Right now though I only cared about the alive part the anger I could deal with later. Where could he be? Not that I wasn't desperate to see my Mum and let her know I was okay but she was less likely to be in a life threatening situation than him. Although thinking about it I would have thought she would have been helping my Dad with the ritual. Walking into the living room brought with it a more potent wave of the metallic smell from earlier. The coffee table I'd ran into before seemed to be the source of the smell and as I looked closer I realised it should have been obvious why. In one of my visions, whilst on the other side I'd seen my Mother at this very table with blood pouring freely from her wrists' as payment for contacting the dead. It was from the blood that the smell seemed to be coming from, a strong stench of copper that mingled with the odour of burnt wax. Why would she waste so much energy with only a slight chance of contacting me when she knew my Dad was trying to bring me back to life? I needed answers. She might have been deceiving me by working with my Dad the entire time but I had to believe it was for the right reasons. Her I trusted. Him? Not so much. So I had a goal which would be a great start if I even knew what day it is. Moving back into the kitchen to look at the calendar I was shocked to find today's date. It was the night of the school dance which I would have been disappointed to have missed if I'd didn't know that there was no force on Earth powerful enough to make Derek go to a high school dance. Not that I wouldn't have tried anyway. Glancing again at the calendar I realised it had only been 12 days since I died, disintegrated, blew up or whatever the hell happened to me. 12 days. It had felt like weeks. Pulling my focus back to the present I learnt that my Mum was currently working a night shift at the hospital. With the location firmly imprinted in my mind I pulled up my hood and walked out of the front door not even registering the absence of Stiles' Jeep next door despite the late hour.

White lights illuminated the corridor as I paused just inside the hospital entrance. Looking around I immediately recognised the nurses manning the front desk from my frequent visits. Taking half a step towards them I froze - I didn't know what reaction to expect. They were my Mum's colleagues so I couldn't help but assume they knew something had happened to me. The question was what? Obviously they wouldn't know the truth unless my Mum had decided she'd like to take up residence in the psych ward. But were people under the impression that I was dead, missing or had my Mum told them I was away somewhere as she fully expected my Father's ritual to be a success? Options' 1 and 2 would be too difficult to explain so I averted my gaze as headed for the private patient rooms. Eyes sweeping the corridors, looking for my Mother when I looked at faces but also out of my newfound animal instinct as I took in exits and took stock of potential threats. Thinking of animal instincts triggered a sudden idea. I may not be able to use magic to find my target but I had a new set of skills now including very acute hearing. Darting into an empty corridor I leant my head back against the wall, closing my eyes and focusing on the sounds around me. I could hear everything. Almost too many heartbeats to count, Doctors voices muffled by surgical masks, the drip-drip of IV's and that was just from inside the hospital. Even now I could hear traffic as clearly as if I was beside the car and yet despite all of this noise it wasn't even slightly overwhelming. Instinct again dictated my actions as I sought out one particular voice. After dismissing certain noises I found I could only hear people's voices until I began to filter the unimportant ones out. However, I heard two familiar voices that I hadn't been expecting - Lydia's parents arguing. The arguing wasn't unexpected but the fact that they were both here could only mean that Lydia was involved. Focusing on the sounds of their voices acted as a beacon easily traced to their location. They were talking to a Doctor who looked like he was having to bite his tongue to keep quiet. That tends to happen though when your patients' parents can only viciously snipe at one another instead of forming a united front when their daughter has only just avoided death. Deciding against approaching either of the two vipers I sought out the familiar strawberry blonde hair that signalled my best friends presence. All of the rooms in this area were the expensive single patient rooms that seemed to be the only thing Lydia's parents could agree on. Only a half dozen were in the immediate vicinity and sure enough the second one I glanced in held the unconscious form of Lydia Martin. Bandages encase large sections of her body but the hospital gown seemed to be covering even more making it difficult to judge just how badly she is hurt.

"Alex?" A surprised female voice sounds from behind me, turning around I see Allison. Something about her expression looks just so devastated that I can't help but move into the arms she'd already opened - apparently I had a similar expression. Pulling out of the hug I assessed her face once more.

"Allison what are you doing here?"

More surprised flashed across her face as she defended "I'm checking on my friend since you decided to skip town." Annoyance faded quickly from her tone, "Sorry I've just h-had a rough night." Not that I didn't care about whatever ordeal she'd been through but I couldn't help but assume it was relatively trivial in comparison to my current situation and even more so to Lydia's. Still I could feel my face contorting into a mask of sympathy.

"It's fine I just want to know what the hell happened to her?" So maybe my voice rose a little in anger but hey my best friend could be dying for all I know. Allison didn't seem to be offended in fact her face took on a haunted look as she replied, "Animal attack."

Animal attack. Those words replayed themselves over and over in my mind. Sure an animal attack was bad but in this town? Animal attack meant one thing - Lydia had been the victim of a werewolf attack tonight.

"I have to go." I was dimly aware of Allison leaving and how the emptiness seemed to shroud her voice. Frowning slightly at her brief visit I pushed open the door to Lydia's room. Standing by her bedside it was obvious now how injured she is. For the second time she had been damaged by werewolves; first emotionally by what she'd seen at the video store and now physically. She looked vulnerable. Lydia hated being vulnerable. I would not let her get hurt again; no one else would harm so much as a single hair on her head. My were-panther side seemed to agree with my resolve as I felt the heat flare across my body and coil just beneath my skin. Placing Lydia's hand in both of my own the heat instantly dissipated as I promised, "I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll make them pay."

"Well I'm not sure how Derek will feel about that seeing as he's the one that did it."

Looking up I glared at my Father who stood across the room from me having just flashed in.

"Derek would never do that." The defence came easy - I was accustomed to having to defend him. Everyone assumed they knew him and that he was a monster. He wasn't. Never has been nor will he ever be. Yet still it was the first line of attack everyone used against him.

"Like he'd never join his Uncle's pack?"

I couldn't help but smirk at him now, "Funny thing about being dead, you get some really helpful visions. Seeing Peter manipulate Derek for example." I hadn't technically seen that but I knew how easily Derek would have been misguided by the promises of his only living family member.

"Ah but he still joined his pack didn't he? Whether tricked or not he follows Peter now who seemed to feel your friend here would make a great bargaining chip. You can thank - Stiles is it? - for her surviving this long." Derek wouldn't hurt Lydia he knows how much I care about her. Not that he'd attack anyone anyway. He wouldn't. Couldn't. Unless he lashed out in grief and she just happened to be in his way at the time? I wasn't sure, which must have shown on my face as he smiled in triumph.

"No need to worry about him hurting anyone else son, he's been dealt with." Confusion flitted across my face now and my Father's smile became truly wicked.

"Derek's dead."

No. He couldn't be. He isn't. I can still sense him. I must have said that aloud for my Father replied, "How could you sense him? You don't have any magic anymore, anything you're feeling is purely in your imagination."

"That's what you don't get though, do you? We're not bound by magic we're just bound together. Forever. So I sure as hell don't need it to know that the man I love is still alive!" I'd always had a temper but now I had a truly feral side to give it that extra push and the smug smile on my Father's face pushed me that little bit closer to the edge.

"The man you love? He isn't a man he's nothing more than a mongrel that howls at the sky. He may not be dead yet but I assure you he will be after tonight."

More heat rose to the surface of my skin as it started to roil with my anger. "If you go anywhere near him, I swear I will kill you." It didn't matter anymore that he's my Father I could feel in my gut that he was the real monster, which a voice behind me seemed to agree with.

"That won't be necessary son." Turning around I saw my Mum had entered the room that I now realised I could feel her essence in – a sort of baby monitor spell to watch over my injured friend. It was upon realising that she was even looking out for Lydia I dropped any concern I had about her actions and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry baby I should have put an end to this madness a long time ago." Her eyes swam with tears but I found my own face twisting in confusion.

"What on Earth are you talking about Violet? You've known what this has been all about from since we first met." My father's voice was taunting and a very freshly planted barrier snapped in my mind. He'd never been bitten by _accident_ as he claimed, nor did he leave us to protect us. We'd removed him from our lives once he started taking my blood to try and make himself more powerful. I could still remember how ferocious my Mum had looked as she unleashed a barrage of spells on him when she found out. A look she was giving him now.

"Oh yes I knew from the start that you were only with me for a child, but I assumed you just wanted to have one with another witch to avoid having to explain to a human why yes the baby cried and the lights went out but no he isn't possessed just a little more than human." Her eyes clouded as she presumably remembered all the times I'd knocked off the power to the whole street during my 'terrible twos'. Eyes sharp with rage again she continued, "But I never dreamed even at your worst your goal was to create a child you could just use as a battery! Worse still you then took his power for your own as if it was your right?"

"Wait – so you didn't do that to protect me from them b-becoming a burden?" It had been bothering me but I could understand if she had, being a witch in the 21st century – or any for that matter was not an easy feat.

"Of course not sweetheart, your magic is no more a burden than your hair being blond. It's who you are. No matter what's been done to you." She practically spat the last part with rage at my Father who seemed bored with our conversation.

"Well I suppose 17 years late is better than never for you to finally figure out _part_ of my game plan. But I believe that I have to thank you for the rather unexpected gift your family carries. Not only did you provide me with a tremendous source of magic," he inclined his head towards me, "but also you failed to mention that were-panthers run in your blood."

Confusion showed on my Mum's face until it turned to a look of horror as she looked at me no doubt sensing my energy, which must surely be different now. A swish behind us seemed to snap her out of it as we turned to see the door lock itself and the blinds close. Defensive incantations began to pour from her lips as an energy bolt launched us both into the wall. Blood began to run from a large gash down the left hand side of my body as my Father raised his hands again at the injured form of my Mum who was holding a hand up to her heavily bleeding shoulder.

"You really should have stayed away Violet, you might have been a match for me once but now you're just as much a threat as this pathetic human on the bed."

As he launched the fatal spell towards my Mum I felt her hand slick with blood grasp my own and as the howl of an injured werewolf reached our ears I realised two things; Derek was in trouble and I was about to watch my Mother die.

A/N: Actually really happy with this chapter and now that I'm finally settled in at University (I got in!) and have the time to write I'm hoping to get this story wrapped up soon…or at least this part anyway as I am considering carrying it on but we shall see! I have almost no time at all to write this week but will try to get it done in the next couple of weeks

Reviews will significantly speed up my the posting of the next chapter…ahem


	10. Chapter 10 When Were's Collide Part 2

Chapter 10 When Were's Collide…Part 2

Final chapter :)

Warnings: M/M - so feel free to leave if that's a problem

Spoilers: Entire First Season

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf otherwise Derek would have a certain witch with him all the time ;)

As the energy bolt grew closer towards my Mother and the words fell from her lips too slow to stop any real damage, another pulse of energy awakened within me. A primal need to protect a loved one sent fire burning through my veins as the panther joined the game. Of course the change doesn't happen instantly and even with power burning through me I knew death would reach us first. Neither my Mum nor myself were a match for my Father with the sheer amount of magic he wielded - but we weren't alone. With the fatal blow a mere hairs breadth away everything changed with one simple movement. Lydia opened her eyes.

It should have been a moot point and before tonight it would have been, but I wasn't the only one who'd changed recently. As her eyes opened, a force that was entirely her own exploded across the room causing all other energy to be displaced - a supernatural EMP of sorts. My shift was pushed back as were the beginnings of my Mum's defensive spell, but most importantly the lethal spell was instantly dissipated. Not ready to count her blessings whilst there was still danger, a bloodied hand grasped a cursed pendant. With vengeance in her eyes my Mother released the curse from the gem clutched in her fist - causing blisters to flare across my Fathers skin as the spell burnt him from the inside out. Every second the curse grew with intensity but despite his mouth hanging open no screams left him. The best curses bind your tongue after all to prevent their removal. Whatever force had emanated from Lydia before seemed to have vanished now as her eyes were closed once more. Ever devious, my Father grabbed the vase from beside the bed and launched it towards us but in his pained state he missed – still he was close enough to break his attacker's concentration for just long enough to let him flash out.

A small victory smile was already tugging at the corner of my lips as I turned to my Mum who had gone incredibly pale. Eyes widening I took in the vast amount of blood that had pooled around us with only a small amount being my own – my wounds had already started to seal. My Mother on the other hand lacked accelerated healing and the proficiency to use strong enough healing spells in her weakened state.

"Oh god Mum what do I do?" I could feel tears forming at how helpless I felt, if I still had my powers I could have fixed her up in a heartbeat. But now I was useless.

"Shuuush baby you need to go." She paused as her eyes glazed over in pain before they grew a sharp determination, "Go now, something else is happening tonight. I can feel it."

"I can't leave you! Let me get a Doctor or someone, anyone!"

"No. I can deal with that but you can't be here. They'll ask questions that you don't have time to answer. You're not the only one who can recognize Derek's call for help. Help him. I'll b-be fine." Smiling with as much effort as she could muster whilst trying to hold back a grimace of pain she forced me from the room. Not physically, the strength to move was beyond her now, but magically she flashed me as far into the woods as she could manage in her current state. I could still see the hospital. Tears sliding down my face I turned my back to the woman who'd raised me as she lay dying in the hospital and ran to the house where it had all begun so many years ago.

I could feel it now, the charge in the air that told me my Mother was right, tonight was a game changer and I needed to be there. That's not saying that I don't feel like hell for leaving her in such a state but she was right. She could get help where she was but Derek didn't have anyone else to help him. He only had me. With resolve flooding through me I ran as fast as was _humanly_ possible – then I ran even faster. There was only one place Derek could be after-all and the link grew stronger with every step reassuring me that I was getting closer. Trees whipped past me as my desperation pushed me to run ever faster with power roaring through my body just a fraction away from making me sprout a tail.

As clear as if it had been my own chest I felt a bullet narrowly miss Derek's heart a split second after I heard the gunshot not too far off. I could hear voices now; Allison's panicked voice, Chris Argent's voice held a clear threat and then the sound of another gunshot came through from the next clearing. Derek's scent immediately hit me just before his form came into sight, our link guiding my eyes straight to him, his scent seemed to soak the entire area along with the increasingly familiar smell of blood. Sinking straight to his side I put a hand straight over the bullet wound to stem the blood flow whilst it healed. Raising my face slowly to his I met pale green eyes wide with confusion. Cupping his face with my free hand I stroked my thumb across his cheek as he gasped, "I th-thought you were dead".

"I couldn't leave you again now could I?" The joke came out feebly, but I meant it. I wouldn't leave him again, too much had come between us already.

Derek opened his mouth to speak again but no words left him, he just lay there with his mouth hanging open as he struggled to comprehend the situation.

"Allison get back!" Chris Argents' voice sliced through the private bubble we'd formed around us. Heads turning in unison we saw the others knocked down to the floor as Peter Hale dragged Kate Argent into the house that had already seen so many horrors already. Glancing around to assess the situation I realized that I needed to get Derek out of here – or at least that's what I thought. Derek seemed to have remembered his vengeful side as he ran into his house just as Peter Hale dropped Kate Argent's lifeless body to the floor. I felt the change in the air as Scott and Derek shifted; apparently my senses could still detect a change in energy.

As the sounds of a fight reached me I was already racing through the front door where Allison stood torn between running and staying to help. Seeing me she turned tearful eyes wide with fright but I cut her off before she could say anything. "Allison you need to get outside now, there's nothing you can do" I tried to say the last part softly but I don't think she heard me she just swallowed nervously and walked past me.

"Well well if it isn't Daddy's little boy."

Honestly I don't know what it was; whether it was Peter's taunting tone, the fact he had Derek pinned to the floor under his foot and was slowly choking Scott or maybe the temper all shapeshifters seemed to have – but I exploded. White-hot heat just flashed through me, as my clothes ripped apart and I suddenly found myself on all fours. All my fur stood on end as I let out a ferocious snarl whilst every muscle in my body tensed for action. Surprise flitted across Peter's face for a split second before he launched Scott at me. Darting to the side I easily dodged his assault and leapt across the room as instinct told me to bite. Ignoring it I swiped out with my claws as I collided with the alpha knocking him into the wall. Peter was no novice fighter though and whilst he may not have wrestled such a large feline before he quickly adapted. Fingers closed around my skull as he smashed my head into the fireplace and stars burst into my vision. Slumped on the floor as I tried to recover he sent a kick straight into my ribs, lifting me off of the floor as pain flared through me. Derek snarled at the assault, claws swinging towards Peter who dodged again before throwing Derek into another wall. Heat wrapped around me once more as my wounds healed – pain may cause werewolves to shift back but I felt stronger. _More_ _powerful_. Taking advantage of Peter's back being turned, Scott jumped at him. Peter snarled now as the beast started to emerge. Grabbing Scott straight out of the air he threw him through the window. Listening to instinct this time I shrank back into the dark corner. The beast once more, Peter leapt through the window after Scott with a monstrous roar that truly reflected the creature within.

Predatory instinct taking over, I moved out of the room pushing all my weight onto the backs of my paws to avoid making any sound. Reaching the doorway I crept forward as quietly as I could. Peter growled now as Scott flipped backwards out of his grasp. Muscles tensing I pounced silently at his exposed back. Ignoring my brain I clamped my jaw shut over his shoulder, teeth piercing the flesh with disturbing ease. A panther's bite is strong enough to pierce turtle shells but it was still frightening when I bit straight through the bones in his shoulder with minimal resistance. The surprise caused me to loosen my hold enough for him to throw me off, blood flowing rapidly from his arm. Landing on my feet I dashed backwards to avoid his retaliation, only it was interrupted by the sound of a car. Jackson's Porsche came into view as his horn blazed. Much to everyone's surprise Stiles jumped out of the driver's seat with his arm spinning out as he launched a Molotov cocktail at the beasts exposed back. Peter reacted faster than anyone could have expected, turning around in a fraction of a second he went to catch the flask in his left hand, and he might of done – if his left shoulder wasn't almost completely crushed from my bite. Realising too late, Peter spun his arm into contact with the flask when his hand didn't respond and instead the glass shattered and the liquid within instantly set his arm alight. Shaking his arm in vain to put out the flames, the Alpha was hit by a second flask thrown by Jackson – this time directly onto his chest. Flames engulfed his entire body, igniting the werewolf for the second time in his life. As his flesh melted Peter collapsed to the floor, with even his werewolf healing having reached its limits, he lay dying. 

Walking out of his house, Derek went straight for his uncle's dying form.

"Derek wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you!" Scott's pleas caused Derek to pause momentarily. "Derek if you do this I'm dead, her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" The beta paused as he debated with himself, but then Peter made the decision for him when he gasped, "you've...already...decided - I can smell it on you"

In the blink of an eye Derek's hand swung down and his claws sliced open his uncle's throat, finally ending the monsters rampage once and for all. Turning around with eyes glowing a devilish red he pronounced "I'm the alpha now."

Chris reacted first, nodding in acknowledgement to Derek or perhaps even as an apology for his sister's actions, he pulled Allison away from Scott and back to his car. I still caught the flicker of his eyes taking in my form and the frown that appeared as he did so. Waiting until the sounds of his footsteps were out of my enhanced hearing range, I met Derek's watchful gaze. Dimly aware of Stiles walking over to Scott and slapping him on the back in a one armed hug; I started to cautiously step towards Derek as he did the same. Smiling to myself, which felt bizarrely different on a feline face, I rushed forward almost seamlessly blending from four paws to standing on two human legs before I jumped into Derek's open arms – we had the move well rehearsed, well minus the shifting on my part anyway.

Realising almost straight away that I was naked as I felt the cold leather of his jacket brush against my bare skin I shivered and hugged him even tighter unwilling to part from him so soon. Snuggling my face into his chest I inhaled sharply, recommitting his scent to memory as I felt him doing the same to. His fingers tenderly touched my chin, tilting my face up to look at him. Eyes appraising every fraction of my face he leant down so that his lips could meet my own. All his worry, pain and love mingled together in the kiss as his determination to show how much I mean to him merged with my silent promise: _I'll never leave you again. _Pulling apart I couldn't help but smile as I looked into his eyes once more and murmured, "I love you Derek."

Matching my smile with his even more dazzling own, he replied "And I love you Alex".

Derek moved in for another kiss but just before his lips touched mine one Stiles Stilinkski interrupted us, "Guys I know we just killed the big bad wolf and this is your reunion but can you _please_ put some clothes on!"

Turning around from Derek as he growled in annoyance at the interruption, I turned to go into the house as Stiles made a show of covering his eyes with a mock-horror look on his face. Quickly darting into the house I found my eyes instantly attached to the lifeless body of Kate Argent. For Derek I felt happy that she was dead and he had some justice, but I couldn't help the part that was happy purely for myself in knowing that the psychopath was out of our lives permanently. Managing to salvage my jeans and shoes that had fortunately slipped off rather than torn when I'd shifted, I walked back out with only my bare chest exposed. Thanks to the muscle I'd put on from my newfound were-panther side I can't say I felt self-conscious in the slightest over my broad chest with its tight and firm muscles.

"Soooo whilst I'm sure you're all horribly shocked Derek isn't the one saying this…" I paused with a smirk at my boyfriend, "But thanks for uh well helping us take down the bad guy."

Scott's mind was clearly working overtime assessing his situation with Allison, Jackson was suspiciously quiet, and Derek seemed content to wait expectantly on the outskirts of the group so naturally Stiles was the respondent.

"Well y'know all in a days work when you're awesome and I mean that's what 3 things you owe me for now? Helping sourwolf over there when he was shot, creating the distraction at school and now the ultimate help: taking down the big bad guy." He paused with an extremely self-satisfied look on his face before he continued, "So I'm thinking that's worth eternal riches, some cool magically enchanted armor that lets me fly and shoot angry lions out of my fingertips or my very own submarine to take me to Atlantis. Take your pick."

Laughing at the bizarreness of his disturbingly typical outburst an idea came to me, "How about I put in a good word with Lydia for you?" Pretending to ponder it for moment whilst stroking his non-existent beard, he opened his mouth in a wide smile and replied, "Deal, but how good a word are we talking?"

"Stiles trust me I'll tell her what a great guy you _really_ are. And from me? That's going to get her to at least stop pretending she doesn't know who you are." A beat, and "Oh and just so you know, Atlantis isn't real."

"Oh sure sure I get yah wink wink nudge nudge and all that." He even tapped the side of his nose as if it was really a secret I'd just confided in him.

Laughing to myself I walked back over to Derek who held out his jacket for me despite the cold air not even bringing a shiver out of my shifter body. The concern made me remember who wasn't here at the moment and my thoughts drifted back to the hospital where my Mother was hopefully already on the road to recovery. Saying one thank you to the others in goodbye I started heading back to the hospital with Derek at my side slowly catching him up to date. Despite missing out on so much I couldn't help but drift out of the conversation as my pace sped up in anxiety to check on her. It didn't matter that we had no idea how to find my Father or what he was really up to, only that once me and Derek were with my Mum again we could face those problems head on knowing we were all safe. That means it goes without saying that when I rushed into the hospital and impatiently asked for my Mother's whereabouts and the receptionist looked at me in confusion, that I started to worry.

"I'm sorry but where the hell is she?! I know – I mean I was told she was in some kind of accident on her shift and was in a bad way so how can you possibly have no idea where she is!" Panic was starting to emerge as anger but the receptionist was unfortunately very familiar with angry relatives taking the same course I had in their worry.

Speaking calmly and slowly she soothed, "My records show your Mum hasn't checked in. Is there any chance the person who gave you this information was mistaken?"

Fists clenching in aggravation, my retort was pushed down when Derek's warm hand settled around my wrist with his thumb rubbing soothing circles into it. Speaking with the calm I'd failed to muster Derek spoke to the receptionist whose name I now remembered as Judie. "Please forgive him he's just very worried. We have no reason to doubt this information. Is it possible she is being treated but isn't on the system yet? Surely you must know her, Violet has always been well liked around here."

" I can check the with the nurses station. If she's supposed to be on shift now they will be able to tell us more." She turned to the side in her swivel-chair to pick up the large phone and pressed the button to connect her directly to the nurses station.

"Ah hello Abbie it's Judie here, I have Violet Evans' son here convinced some terrible fate has befallen her." A pause, then "Oh…hum...ah that is strange…yes very unlike her…have you got someone to cover? Yes, okay thank you." Her cheerful expression turned pondering as she turned back to face us. Gripping Derek's hand tight in my own as my heart lodged itself in my throat in worry; he gestured with his free hand for Judie to share her findings.

"Well it's a minor worry but your Mother seems to have just left her shift partway through without saying a word to anyone. I'm sure she's at home feeling mighty foolish for forgetting to tell someone she wasn't feeling well enough to work." She smiled at the end as if it made sense that my Mum would just up and leave all her patients without telling anyone.

Nodding stiffly I pushed away from the desk, dragging Derek with me still firmly hand in hand. He didn't try to offer any words of false hope that we'd get home and find her on the sofa eating ice cream after having pulled a magic potion out of nowhere and suddenly not needed to seek medical attention after all, Derek was just a presence ready to hold me together when the world came crashing down. It was with desperation that I started to run home with him. A blind desperation to know that she was safe and that her injuries really weren't that bad and somehow she was fine was what I clung to.

Pushing open the front door even after my senses told me no one had been in the house since I'd left earlier, I looked around hopelessly. When no familiar face framed with curly hair appeared before me the truth finally hit me. Sinking to my knees in despair I was pulled back against Derek's body as he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me and stop my steady flow of tears.

"She was s-so weak when I left, th-there's n-nno way she left on her own. I th-think someone took her. Derek someone's taken her and I don't know how to f-find her without my magic." Completely breaking down now, as I knew it was the truth. Even with Derek's soothing words and protective hold I knew we had another battle not far ahead of us. But as long as I had him with me I knew we'd find a way, because whether or not we knew all the players on the board or why my Mother had been taken we would always fight for the ones we love.

-_Fin -_

A/N: Well that's the end of my first ever fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it :) I do intend to write a sequel at some point although not for some time yet as I have other fics I want to dabble in. Thanks for reading and those of you that reviewed and most of all thanks for coming along for the journey!


End file.
